The Calling of the Wolf
by Sairey13
Summary: He knew he should've told them, but he had to follow the law of the Alpha. The law that all Weres must obey to, or every wolf will surely die. And who knows? Maybe the humans will most likely kill each other to find out who's human or not... And now that his human-pack knows of his secret, the Alpha will certainly kill them... And that's something Dick won't ever allow to happen.
1. Prologue

**Inside Bedroom...  
**Laying on top of his bed, curled into a fetal position, Dick Grayson laid on top of the covers while whimpering in pain and misery.

_'Why? Why must the moon be up?'_ He wondered in his mind, as he turned his head to stare at the window behind him, staring at the blue-moon. Tears streamed down his face, as his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes held grief and abandonment within them. _'It's just not fair, why did they have to go and leave me behind?' _He then released his legs from his hold, got his feet to the floor, and slowly made his way towards the moon. As he slowly stride towards the window, he allowed his body to change. His ears going to the top of his head, his jaw and nose forming into a snout, his clothes disappearing and his body being covered with midnight-black fur, his hands and feet turning into paws, and a bushy-tail coming from behind. Now Dick walked on all fours towards the window and stood on his hind-legs, as he placed his paws near the windowsill. _'**T****ată**_(Dad)_, you promised me that we, along with Uncle and Cousin John, would howl after our performance to celebrate... **Ai promis****...**_(You promised...)_'_ He then lifted his head a bit and let out a soft whispering-howl, allowing his tears to keep falling.

To Dick, there used to be a time when he would always think that life was always fair and peaceful for him when he lived at Haley's Circus. To him, that place is his Paradise, his home... His territory, his father and uncle would tell him and his cousin. And the reason they call the circus their territory and how amazing they can do marvelous on the trapeze, is because they're not actually humans. Nope, no human-blood whatsoever. Instead, they're one of the mythical creatures that people believe to only exist in stories and movies, but are not truly born as such: Werewolves. That's right, John Grayson and his brother, Richard Grayson, are Werewolves. And since both men were Werewolves, while Mary and Karla Grayson are humans, that made Dick and his cousin half-Weres.

According to his father and uncle, John and Richard used to live somewhere near the Grand Canyon in a pack full of Weres. And in every Were pack, everyone is given two names: One for their wolf name, and the other for their human name. Dick's grandfather, who was the leader of the Canyon Pack, was known as Iron heart in his wolf-form and Arthur in his human-form. While his grandmother, the alpha-female of the pack, was Silver Stream in her wolf-form and Helen in her human. They had nine pups together, counting John and Richard from their first little, and out of the nine pups Iron heart and Silver Stream had, John and Richard were the only ones who had chose to leave the pack to live and learn with the humans. So, when they reached the age of twenty, almost three years old in their wolf age, they joined Haley and the circus after secretly watching them perform in their wolf-forms and used their skills to be trapeze artists. That was where Dick's parents and his aunt and uncle had met, and where both married at the exact day after being together for two years. And during those two years, both brothers revealed their wolf-forms to the circus and the girls when they felt it was time to show them the truth about them not being humans. Even when revealing their wolf-forms to the circus, they still accepted them into their families and both Mary and Karla had proven to the men how much they still loved them. A year later, Richard and Karla had a son, and named him after his uncle. Though they too wanted children as well, John and Mary decided to wait for the right time to have their children, and after five long years, they too had a son, who they named after his uncle.

Remembering the past and what he has learned from his father and uncle, made Dick flatten his ears and whimper a bit louder.

_'Why didn't I die with them? Why am I the only one who survived?'_ He asked in his mind, as more tears kept trailing down his cheeks. Before he could let out another whispering-howl, a knock on the door caught his attention.

"Dick, are you awake?" The ten year-old let out a silent sigh, who knew that Bruce would be coming over to check up on him. He then closed his eyes, and his wolf-form slowly turned back into his human-self. "Dick, I know you're awake. Will you please let me in?"

_'It's a good thing I lock the door before going to bed, otherwise he would've most likely seen me in my wolf-form and... Well, I rather not think about that.'_ Dick then slowly made his way towards the door, wiping away the tears from his eyes and cheek, and then unlocked the door to let his foster-father in. Bruce Wayne came into view, as he came in and closed the door behind him. He also noticed the tear stains on his foster-son's cheeks, which made the billionaire worried whenever he sees the tear markings on the boy's face.

"Was it that dream again?" He asked, sitting on the bed while keeping his gaze on the boy who didn't move away from the door. Dick shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. He then heard Bruce sigh. "Dick, come here." It was a mixture of a command and a plea to the boy, and hearing the plea in the command made the child slowly stride his way back to his bed and sit next to the billionaire. Dick soon felt a hand go around his shoulder, pulling him closer to the man he consider as a second father, listening to the steady beating of the man's heart. "**Micul Meu** **Pasăre**(My Little Bird), will you please tell me why you are so sad?" He knows that the day of Dick's family's death was just around the corner, a mere month away to be precise, on April First, and yet his foster-son has been crying over their deaths earlier than he expects from the boy. He felt Dick nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, placing his head underneath his chin and keeping his smaller hands underneath his own chin.

"I'm sorry," the boy whimpered. "I didn't mean to wake you from your sleep." The billionaire let out a heavy sigh, as he pulled the child onto his lap and keeping his strong-arms around the child.

"I wasn't asleep, Dickie." He told the boy, rubbing Dick's back with one hand and using the other to keep his head underneath his chin. He then felt Dick quivering in his hold, as if he suddenly got cold but the adult knows that he's scared. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you." That wasn't why the boy was shaking in fear, for he hears no lie within Bruce's voice when he told the child he wasn't mad or that he was still awake. It was the last question he asked him. Dick wanted so badly to tell Bruce about the secret he's been hiding from him, just as his father and uncle he done to the circus all those years ago. But alas, despite his free choice and will to tell the billionaire play-boy, he couldn't. It wasn't because he was afraid of being rejected, though that was part of the reason why, it was more because of a certain law he has to obey to.

_'No matter how much I want to stop lying to him and Alfred, I must keep the secret from them and those who I love as my pack... Just like the circus were, and are still of my human-pack.' _He thought to himself, feeling the need to sleep slowly coming in from the silent crying he did and Bruce comforting him. **"Multumesc, t****ată**...(Thank you, dad...)**"** He whispered, curling against the man who took him in for nearly three years of his life and nuzzling against his neck. Bruce smiled from being called 'dad' by the boy he thought of as his own son, for it also made him feel proud to have the child into his own family. Though, he knows that he needs to get the papers in order to have the boy be permanently in his care and truly be acknowledge by the Citizens of Gotham as his son, and sooner is better than later, before somebody else adopts the boy and takes him away from the safety of their home. He then placed a kiss on Dick's head, placed his right-arm underneath the boy's legs, and lifted the both of them off the bed.

**"Va asteptam cu drag, fiul **(You're welcome, son)**." **He replied and quietly took them to his room, knowing that the boy would want some company when he is deeply depressed or would need help to get some sleep after having a nightmare. Before Dick fell asleep and the moment he felt warm and protected by Bruce's hold on him and the covers of his bed covering the both of them from the Winter's cold, he could clearly hear a raven's cry and a wolf's howl in the wind from a long-distance cry.

_'Hopefully, someday, I shall reveal Bruce and my new human-pack my secret.' _He thought to himself, and then went into a soothing sleep.

* * *

Yes, Dick is a Werewolf... Sort of. Half, though, and they're a different kind of werewolf. And no, I didn't get this idea from Tears of the Moon 17. It came to me when I thought on how Dick is born with the spirit-animal of the wolf. Also, in mine, Werewolves age just as humans do, so John and Richard were not really younger than their wives.

R&R


	2. Same Ole, Same Ole

**Two Years Later...  
_"RECOGNIZED: ROBIN, B-0-1!"_**

The call of his best friend's hero name, has gotten Wally west out of his boredom of watching the Weather Channel and running over to the civilian, Dick Grayson.

"Yo, Rob!" He cried out, stopping in front of the kid and putting an arm around Dick's neck. "Finally decided to show up! You've been gone for, like, ever!"

"It's only been a week, Wally." The boy said to the fifteen year-old redhead, sounding a bit annoyed and tired at the same time. "Besides, you have the rest of the team here to keep you company, especially Artemis." Dick snickered at the blush spreading on Wally's freckled-cheeks, and the way he nervously rubbed the back of his head with the hand that was just wrapped around him. Even from the very beginning, the moment Artemis had first joined the team and both she and Wally started arguing, he knew the both of them would fall for each other. _'And it didn't take wolf-instincts to predict it either,' _he thought to himself.

"Well..." Wally said, as they both went towards the living-room and sat on the couch facing the T.V. He placed both his arms on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling as if trying to remember. "Conner and M'gann are at the mall, on a date actually. Kaldur had business to do back at Atlantis, Billy is taking Wolf on a walk again and still trying to get him to do some tricks, and Roy is going on a camping trip with Green Arrow and Black Canary."

"You mean, _being forced _to go on the camping trip." The Speedster snickered.

"As usual!" He cried, and then they both laughed together on how their 'oldest brother' must be feeling on going on a camping trip with Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. The moment he was able to stop laughing, Dick could tell his other 'brother' is keeping something from him.

"And Artemis?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "What about her?" The older-boy immediately stopped laughing from his girlfriend's name, and again rubbed the back of his head.

"She's... Ya know, doing what she's normally doing." He replied, slowly reaching for the remote. Dick's eyes narrowed from behind the sunglasses, hearing some lies within his friend's words. He quickly put two and two together, and then smirked.

"She's been force to go on the camping trip too, huh?" His question made Wally jump in shock, making him drop the remote on the ground.

"How do you know?" He asked, reaching for the controller and changing the channel. The boy rolled his eyes from his friend's words.

"First of all, you're a terrible liar." He answered. "Second, she's an archer like Roy and Uncle Ollie. And three, she's practically family and Uncle Ollie would never leave a family member behind, even if she isn't related to him... Besides, he did say that she and Roy needed to get along with each other."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Wally then left the channel on ABC Family, where it was playing '**The Lion King**'. It was showing the part where Simba and Nala just entered the Elephant Graveyard. "Though I wanted to go with them too..." Wally muttered, watching the movie being played to them. Even though the movie is a great show to watch and a family movie, it pains Dick to watch the show. Every time it shows Mufasa's death, it reminds the boy the day he watched his family fall to their deaths. The only one who survived the fall was his uncle, Richard. Sadly, after being in a coma for four weeks after the fall, he passed on to join the rest of the family and leaving him as the Last Flying Grayson. Just the thought of watching them fall and the passing of Richard Grayson made the boy wanting to moan their deaths all over again by howling. However, he knows better than to behave as an animal to the humans, mostly with his human-pack around. "So... How long do you think they'll be staying, until they head back here?" Dick shrugged.

"Well... At most, about five days." He replied. "If Artemis is on her... Well, time of month, then I'd say two and a half. Uncle Ollie pisses Roy off, three and three-fourths." Wally gave the boy a blank-stare.

"Why can't you speak normally, rather than estimating like it was a math problem?" He said, still sounding moaning from the thought of Artemis being so far away.

_'Why must Wally whine like an Omega, who just lost his prey from chasing it?'_ Dick wondered, turning his attention back to the movie. They were then on the part where Mufasa was telling Simba about the Great Kings of the Past looking down from the stars, and that he would be there to guide for the young cub like the Great Kings are.

"Think we'll get a mission soon?" The child let out a sigh.

_'Couldn't he just wait to ask questions when the commercials are on, and not during the movie?' _"Doubt it," he said. "Batman knows how short-handed we are right now, and has said to only call for us in case it's an emergency." Wally didn't like the news, for he let out a big whine that made Dick want to flatten his ears if his wolf-ears were out.

"Man, this has been the most boring week ever!" He cried, staring at the kitchen upside-down when leaning his head over the couch. "I'm gonna go grab a snack, you want something?"

_'If telling you to stop that whining counts, then yeah.' _"No, I'm fine. Need to cut back, trying to keep an eye on my weight." Wally hopped over the couch, speeding over towards the kitchen, and coming back in three seconds flat with a pizza-box in hand.

"Still going on about your 'weight problems' again?" Dick gave him a low growl as an answer. Wally let out a tiring sigh. "Dick, it's time that we have this talk about your weight."

_'Oh boy, here we go again...'_

"You know that you're not overweight, I know that you're not overweight, the team knows that you're not overweight, even the Justice League knows that you're not overweight! In fact, you're more like underweight and as skinny as a branch!" Dick folded his arms in front of his chest, feeling a burning sensation of anger inside of his chest.

"If I were as skinny as a branch, then how was I be able to lift you over my shoulders and carry you without breaking a sweat from our encounter with Cold?"

"That doesn't count, it was your adrenaline that gave you the extra energy to lift me off the ground." Wally then turned to his pizza, eating it all in seven seconds and throwing the box away and heading back in four more seconds. Before he could get the chance to sit down, he was soon being lifted over Dick's shoulder by the Boy Wonder. He was soon being carried towards the gym, with the boy running towards the room in thirteen seconds. He then threw Wally off his shoulders, standing over the redhead and crossing his arms in front of his chest again.

"You were saying, Kid Mouth?" He asked, tapping one of his foot and glaring down at his friend through the shades. Even though they were covered, Wally could sense the eyes glaring down at him and knew it was the Dick's own Batglare. "Admit it, Wally. Though I may seem weak and small, I'm a lot stronger and faster than I look." The Speedster glared back at the boy in front of him, but he knew his glare was no match for the Boy Wonder's and he knew that Dick was right. So, Wally turned his gaze towards the Zeta-Beam.

"Fine," he admitted. "You're right, you're more than you appear to be to others." Dick stopped the glaring, and then bent over and held out his hand to the redhead to pull him off the floor.

_'You don't know how right you are, Wally.'_

"After all, you've been trained by the Batman himself." He was soon back to his feet, and was smiling his happy-go-lucky smile again. "And hey, you're also raised by Bruce Wayne."

_'But I'm still just his ward, and it's been four years since he took me into his pack.' _"You know that Bruce is only going to keep me until somebody comes and adopts me, or when I'm old enough to be on my own." _'Or until I'll have to leave him, and find my father's wolf-pack.' _Wally gave him a surprised look, and then a sad smile.

"Still no word on being adopted yet, huh?" Dick shook his head to the answer. "Well, if there's no word of you getting adopted, then... Well, maybe he had adopted you." Again, the boy shook his head.

"If I were adopted by him, he would've told me the moment the papers had been filled out." Dick said, turning his back at the redhead. "Besides, he has no time for raising kids, whether as Batman or Bruce Wayne."

"He had time for you when he took you in, didn't he?" The boy let out a sigh.

"He didn't," he answered. "During my first two weeks, I'd only see him leave in the morning and is mostly gone during the day, while he leaves the Manor during dinner and is out at night. Back then, that was when I didn't know he was Batman, until the last day of my second week at the Manor." No words came from Wally, which meant he wanted the boy to continue. "The moment I found out and the both of us captured Tony Zucco, that was when I officially became his... _Sidekick_, his little solider." He then felt a hand being placed on his left-shoulder.

"You don't honestly believe he only kept you, so that his secret doesn't get revealed... Do you?" Dick turned his head to his left, allowing Wally to see part of his eye from behind the shades. "I mean, he made you Robin!"

"Wrong... _I _made myself Robin, he just simply gave me some parts for my old circus-costume to make me like him." Before Wally could say anything else, Dick continued on. "And don't forget, he had fired me as Robin long ago, ever since the Two-Face incident." This time, it was Wally's turn to let out a sigh.

_'Oh, right... Who could forget about that?' _Though he, the Team, or the Justice League hadn't been there when it happened. The reason why they finally knew about it and thanks to J'onn's Telekinesis powers and the agreement from Batman, the martian was able to show the whole League what had happened to Dick when Two-Face nearly beat him to death, after Batman had to bring the Boy Wonder to the Watchtower after his encounter with Poison Ivy and the Joker one day. Soon, Flash had told Wally about the incident after meeting the Boy Wonder for the first time and wanting to know why Batman would get overprotective of him. The rest of the team, however, were never told about Dick nearly-dying at the age of nine.

Truth be told, Dick had actually died a minute before Batman finally came and stopped Two-Face from whacking him any further. The main reason on how he came back to life is not because of Leslie's help, but because of his wolf-blood. If he were a full-Were, then he would most likely be half-dead and would be able to take down Two-Face the moment he turned his back when the boy would be playing dead. However, because of him being half, he's just as vulnerable as a human child-would be, but that didn't mean he would die so easily as a human-child would. In fact, it was both his pride and Will as a wolf that prevented him from crossing to the Afterlife and joining his family. Though it has pained him to leave his family, just as they left him, he knew that deep down he was more needed on Earth than the Afterlife.

_**"RECOGNIZED: MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5; SUPERBOY, B-0-4!"  
**_

The call for the clone Kryptonian and the female martian got the Speedster and Boy Wonder to stop their conversation, which Dick was grateful for. The moment M'gann saw the Boy Wonder, she smiled very brightly and flew towards the two boys to give the twelve year-old a hug.

"Robin, you're back!" She cheered, pulling the boy back in arms length. Dick gave her a big smile as well.

"Well, I would've gotten here sooner if Villains of Gotham would just stop committing crimes for one night." He said, cackling when he gotten M'gann to laugh. Conner smiled at the younger-boy, and placed a hand on the boy's right-shoulder.

"How long will you be staying?" He asked, hoping for the boy to stay longer than last time. The last time he had stayed at Mount Justice, it was for only half a day until Batman had called him comeback to Gotham to help him catch Bane. In the Young Justice, the whole team is his family and since Dick is the youngest of the family, it automatically made him his 'baby brother' of the group. Dick turned to stare at the clone, keeping the smile on his face.

"I'm allowed to be here for three days, then I'll be heading back to Gotham for two days, and then I'll be back for a whole week." He explained, happy to see the clone mostly satisfied of his answer.

**_"RECOGNIZED: CAPTAIN MARVEL, 1-5!"_**

After the announcement of a Justice League member, the sound of running paws and claws tapping onto the concrete floor greeted them. And before they were even prepared, both Conner and Dick were soon found on the ground and being licked by Wolf, who is keeping them pinned to the ground and using his tongue to give them sloppy licks. Dick cackled in glee, with Conner actually laughing freely.

"Alright, boy!" He cried, placing a hand on top of Wolf's head and tried to gently push him off of him and the Boy Wonder. He was able to get the white-wolf off of him, but Wolf simply stayed on top of Dick and kept giving him licks and making whimpering noises. To everyone, they could hear the whining. But to Dick, he can easily hear him talking.

**"Brother, you are back! We've missed you!"**

"I missed you too, Wolf!" He cried, holding the animal's head up with his right-hand and getting to a sitting position. Captain Marvel came walking in, a sheepish smile on his face and hand rubbing behind his head.

"He was okay on walks," he informed. "However, I still can't get him to do any tricks." Wolf turned his head to face Captain Marvel, and gave him a low growl.

**"And you think that I'm too stupid to learn those dog-tricks? Please, an Omega could do those tricks without having to be given a command to do them." **Dick chuckled at the animal's words, and then slowly got to his feet while keeping his hand on the wolf's head.

"He can do tricks, Billy." He told the adult hero, even though they all knew he's really ten years old. "They're just too easy for him, and that's why he refuses to do them and act like a dog when he is a wolf." Wolf snorted at the boy's words, as he nuzzled Dick's head with his nose and allowed him to stroke his white-fur.

**"At least someone here has brains enough to know of my knowledge and skills." **Just as Billy was going to say something, Conner, Wolf, and Dick heard some static from above and knew that one of the Justice League members is going to give an announcement.

"YOUNG JUSTICE, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM FOR A MISSION ASSIGNMENT." It was Batman's voice that gave the word, and his words alone had gotten Wally all excited when he heard the words 'mission assignment'.

"Alright!" He cried, leaping in the air and raising a fist in the air. "Finally, a mission!" He then took off in hyper-speed towards the Briefing Room, leaving the rest of the team where they stood. Wolf lifted his lips into a smile, panting as if he ran a few miles, and wagged his tail.

**"He's all chipper like a rabbit that stolen carrots from a human farm, and is sprinting happily away from a human chasing it." **Dick gently patted the white-wolf's head, chuckling at his words.

"More like prancing around like a buck who just had its antlers growing in for the first time." He whispered, and then both he and Wolf went towards the door to follow the direction of the Speedster, with the rest of the team and Captain Marvel right behind them.

**Now in Briefing Room...  
**The moment all available Young Justice Team assembled, Batman summoned a holographic picture for the team to see. The screen showed one of Gotham's Villains: Killer Croc.

"A week ago, Gotham Zoo had mysteriously lost their alligators and crocodiles without warning and have been reported missing. Three days later, banks and jewelry stores had been robbed by the same reptiles that the Zoo had lost." The Dark Knight explained to the team, showing them a few footage of two alligators and three crocodiles barging into the banks and stores, with bags held within their teeth, and making their way towards the money and precious jewels. The strange part on how they obtain those items, is that the gators and crocodiles were somehow able to type in the right codes to unlock the safes or turn off security systems with the tip of their tails and then used those tails to get the items into the bags. The moment the animals got what they came for, they were able to get out of the buildings and go through the manhole to escape in the sewers. "Robin and I had been trying to find and capture Killer Croc for the past three days, knowing that he has escaped Arkham long before the animals had went missing, but we were unable to find him or his gangs. And when we try to follow the animals, they were able to stay hidden within the sewers and escape." Wally, M'gann, and Conner stared at the Boy Wonder, who had his head bowed in shame. Wolf, who was standing between Conner and Dick, gently nudged his left-arm with his nose, as if trying to comfort him.

**"You did your best," **he said. **"And being within the unsanitary environment, your sense of smell wouldn't had been able to pick up their scents."**

"Your job is to find Croc's hideout, and capture him." Wally raised his hand, like he was in school.

"Yeah... And, uh, what about his reptilian-friends?" Looking a bit startled and his body slowly began to vibrate in fear.

"Once Killer Croc has been captured, take the alligators and crocodiles back to the Gotham's Zoo." He then turned to his partner, noticing how sad he looks. _'He__ must be upset on our failed attempts to stop them,' _he thought. _'I hate to do this, but since Aqualad isn't here and nobody else can take the role...' _"Robin, you're team leader." Even though he's wearing sunglasses, Batman can almost make out Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes widening in shock.

"W... What?" He said, stepping up. "Why not call Aqualad to help us with this? After all, the alligators and crocodiles are close to sea-creatures and he should be able to communicate with them." _'Rather than myself...'_

"He is still needed in Atlantis, Aquaman said so himself." His mentor replied, keeping his blank face on. "Even if he were here, you would still be made leader since Gotham City is our city that we protect and we know much more of its places than the rest of the team." Once again, Dick lowered his head and glared down at the floor, his hands clenching into fists.

"Great," he whispered. _'So not going to be asterous, again...'_

"Go suit up, and be prepare to leave in five minutes." The holographic computer of Killer Croc, along with the paused video of the reptiles leaving the banks and jewelry store, vanished and the three teens already turned to leave. Conner whistled for Wolf.

"Lets go, Wolf." He said, turning his head to see the white-creature about to make his way towards him. However, Dick held up a hand.

"No," he said. Though he couldn't see Conner stopping, he could hear the clone stopping. "Since we may as well be going into the sewers to find Croc, the environment of the sewers will most likely block out the scents of the reptiles and Killer Croc once we're done there. Besides, it'll be to much of Wolf to handle the scents in there." _'Even in my human-form, I still can't stand the smell down there!' _"Sorry, Conner." He then turned to Captain Marvel. "Looks like you're back to wolf-sitting again. But seriously, please stop trying to teach him tricks like a dog and just go on a walk." Wolf smirked at the boy's words, turning to face the boy and rubbing his head against the boy's face.

**"Thanks," **he said. **"Though I wish to go with you guys on the mission, you know what is best for a teammate."** Dick smiled at the white-wolf.**  
**

"I don't want to make a member of my pack suffer on the mission, no matter how important that member may be needed." Knowing that Conner had left a minute ago and that Captain Marvel and Batman couldn't hear him whispering, Dick wrapped his arms around the white-wolf. "Be good to Cap, Wolf." That time, Wolf barked in a reply and trotted his way towards Captain Marvel. And right before the two made their way towards the Zeta-Beam, Wolf gave him a final message.

**"Be careful, and be sure to not give away the signs of your blood." **Dick gave a small nod, watching the two leave, and then finally made his way out of the Briefing Room to change. However, he was stopped by a hand on his left-shoulder, knowing from the size and heat coming off through the glove, that it was Batman.

"You alright, Dick?" The Dark Knight asked, still sounding rough and hard as Batman, but his words held concern and worry for the boy. The boy didn't turn his head to stare at his mentor.

_'I'm sorry, Bruce, but I'm afraid you're going to be lied to again. Though I hate to lie to you, the Alpha of our-pack, I must follow the Sacred Law of the Weres.' _"I'm fine," he said. "Just tired, since I was only able to get three hours of sleep after trying to find Killer Croc last night." It was mostly the truth, and Bruce could tell from underneath the shades that their are some bags beginning to form under the Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes. However, he could tell from the tone of the boy's voice that it sounded uncertain of what he just said.

_'He's keeping something from me...' _"Is it on becoming leader again?" Dick shook his head.

"No, it's not." _'Yes, it is about the role as leader again. I can't take it, for I am still the pup of the pack... And there's four of us, just like that time from the Tr... Incident...'_

Unknown to everyone of the Justice League and Young Justice, even Batman, that Dick is still traumatized from the incident with the Training Simulation. Now, whenever Kaldur wasn't around to be leader for their missions and he has to take the role, whether Artemis is with them or not as well, it all make him think back to the horrible training they had to go through and 'die' in. At night, when he sleeps, he would have nightmares of the events playing over and over again, along with his family falling to their deaths. And still, to this very day, after four months from going through the training, he still kept the pain and secret to himself.

Dick finally turned his head to face the Dark Knight and put on his fake smile, knowing that he would always fall for the trick.

"Trust me, I'm feeling the aster." Batman let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing very well on how Dick likes to miss up the English Language.

"Must you really say that?"

"Yep!" Batman finally let the boy's shoulder go.

"Alright," he said. "Go suit up, and make sure to find that gator in the sewers when you're in Gotham." Dick nodded his head and quickly made a quick sprint towards his room, which took him seven seconds to get to when using his actual speed.

"And it's a good thing I decided to skip meal time for those past three days, or I would've lost my food back there and maybe the moment I go back into the sewers." As he brought out his Robin Uniform and began to take off his civilians clothing, he paused from taking off his shirt when he saw what was on his neck from the mirror in front of him. He smiled sadly at the mark on his right-neck, as he pulled the green-shirt over his head and was able to see the full appearance of what was on his neck: It was a dark-red crescent, a marking that his father has given to him on the day he was born... His birthmark, a mark that shows he is part of the Canyon-Pack, even though he has never lived or been to the Grand Canyon at all.

_**"This mark I had placed on you from the day of your birth, it will be a sign to let other Weres know that you are a Were yourself. The crescent is a sign that you were born on the exact day of one of the four seasons, while the red-color tells that you are part of the Canyon-Pack. However since you are half-human, your color is darker than mine and your uncle's. To humans, it'll be like a tattoo or a very unique birthmark." **_The words of his father from long ago echoed through his thoughts, as Dick went back into changing into his Robin Uniform and leaving the room before making sure to cover his birthmark and running to the Garage of the mountain. The three teens stood outside of the Bio-Ship, waiting for their 'baby-brother' and leader to finally arrive.

"Dude, about time you got here!" Wally, now known as Kid Flash, cried and made a quick grab for Robin's right-arm. "Lets go, I want to get this over with!" As they four teams made their way inside, Robin decided to have a bit of fun.

"I thought you wanted excitement and a mission, since you were completely bored. Why the sudden change?"

"One, not a fan of gators or crocodiles. Two, not a fan of gators or crocodiles. And three, no-"

"Not a fan of gators or crocodiles... Okay, I think we get the point, KF." Once everyone had taken their seats and M'gann, now as Miss Martian, sat in the back to pilot the Bio-Ship, they levitated through the air and flew out of the mountain in the nearly night-sky to begin their mission at Gotham City.

* * *

Decided to have Roy on the team and to have him not as a clone, want to keep the 'brother-bond' thing together and he shall remain in the Young Justice Team. Also, for those who don't know who Billy is, it's Captain Marvel. Also, I've decided to have Dick twelve instead of thirteen, since he did look a bit twelve than thirteen on the show.

R&R


	3. Gator Wrestling, or Croc Hunting?

**Now in Gotham, on Top of Bank...  
**_'Security guarding the entrance and back, which won't be enough to keep the reptiles out for long.' _Robin thought to himself, narrowing his eyes on the ground from below to keep look for any signs of the alligators and crocodiles. The Bio-Ship stayed in the center of the roof of the bank, camouflaged to stay hidden unless Miss Martian calls for her.

"God, am I bored..." The Boy Wonder let loose a low growl.

_'Not again, Wally...'_

"Dude, explain to me again, on why we're up here when we can just hide inside the bank." Kid Flash said, walking over to the Boy Wonder and also stared down. "You can barely see anything from up here, especially this dark at night." Robin let out a sigh, then shoved the Speedster a pair of binoculars.

"First off, the animals will be able to smell us inside." He explained, watching civilians walking by and cars driving off from left to right and right to left. "Second, we can stay hidden more in the night than the day." Kid Flash turned away from the streets to stare at his friend.

"And is there a third thing?" The Boy Wonder sent him a glare.

"Not everything has to have a third reason, KF." He replied, turning back to the street. "But yes, there is a third reason. M'gann will be able to read their minds the moment they enter and leave, and that will give use the edge on where Killer Croc's hideout is at."

"Uh-huh... So, you're not going to be worried that they would smell us from up here?" Robin gave him a blank-stare.

"KF, they're reptiles, not dogs."

"Yeah, but animals have better senses than we do!" The Boy Wonder slammed a hand over Kid Flash's mouth.

"And if you don't shut up, then they _will _here us." He whispered, turning to Conner who was keeping an eye at the back of the bank. "Hear anything?" The clone shook his head, not turning to stare at them. "Alright... Miss Martian, can you link us up?"

**_[Mind Link is up, Robin.] _**_M'gann_

**_[Good... Get ready, you guys. The moment they break in, be prepare to follow after getting information from Miss M.] _**_Dick_

**_[But what if they don't show up?] _**_Wally  
_

_**[Oh, don't worry about that, KF. They'll show up, they have to.] **__Dick_  


**Two Minutes Later...  
_[Uh, dude, they're not coming.] _**_Wally  
_

**_[It's only been two minutes, KF.] _**___Dick_**_  
_**

**_[Two minutes for you guys, two hours for me.] _**___Wally_**_  
_**

**_[You can afford to wait a bit longer, so just try to stay whelmed until th-] _**___Dick_**_  
_**

**_[They're coming, from the front and back!] _**_Conner_**_  
_**

_'Thank you, saved by Superboy.'_ Robin thought to himself, as he and Kid Flash leaned over to the entrance of the bank while Superboy and Miss Martian checked the back.

**_[Should I read their minds, now?] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

**_[Not yet, wait until they leave the bank. With them being distracted on carrying the money, they won't notice you reading their minds.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[How will they know she'll be reading their minds?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Remember that feeling we all had when Miss M. first talked to us telepathically? The day we were giving the tour of the mountain, KF?] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

_**[Yeah, what about it?] **Wally  
_

**_[They'll feel that feeling in their heads if she reads their minds right now, and they'll soon know something isn't right.] _**_Dick_

**_[And them getting the money will have them not notice, how?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Their minds will be too focused on getting the money back to Killer Croc, that they won't feel Miss M. going through their minds. In other words, they'll be too distracted to even know we're here. Make sense?] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

_**[Yep, got it!... I think...] **__Wally_  


Robin gave him another glare, which meant 'you've got to be kidding me' and 'I'm not going to explain it to you again'.

_**Crash!**  
_

The sound of glass breaking caught the teams attention, along with the sound of people grunting and thumping sounds.

**_[Rob, they're here...] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Yes, KF, I know...] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[Do we just wait until they come out?] _**_Conner_**_  
_**

**_[Exactly, Supes.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[But about about the guards?] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

**_[Don't think the gators or crocodiles are going to eat them, Miss M. Hope you're ready to read their minds.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[No problem, Robin.] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

_'Hopefully, there won't be any problems on the mission.'_ While both he and Kid Flash stared down, the Boy Wonder had to cover his nose and mouth with his hand. _'Urge, I hate the smell of sewers! It messes with my sense of smell and makes me want to lose my meal, even when I haven't eaten for days!'_

**_[They're coming out, and have heavy bags in their mouths. Geez, I wonder how they can carry those big sacks!] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Wonder later, KF! Miss M., read their minds!] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[On it!] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

So far, from down below from the entrance, the gators didn't seem to notice Miss M. reading their minds and the crocodiles at the back were doing fine as well. seconds later, Miss M. got the answer.

**_[It's the third-hole! Once we're near a waterfall, the third-hole that has bar-fences around it will take them to Killer Croc's hideout.] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

_**[Good job, Miss M.] **Dick  
_

Robin smiled at the martian.

**_[You heard what she said, lets do this!] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

The moment they watch both gators crocodiles going down the manholes with the sacks full of money, the teams quickly got off the roof and head towards the manhole that the alligators went into from the entrance of the bank.

"This is going to be so gross..." Kid Flash whispered, as Robin pulled the lid off the hole and went down first. "Don't we get gas-mask for this?"

"Negative, Batman and I only bring them if its for mission that involves chemical gas. And this mission doesn't involve any chemical gas, so no."

"Great, that's just great." The Speedster said, going down after watching his friend vanish into the darkness of the sewers. "This has been so not my week, not in the least."

_'I swear, if Wally were to be a Werewolf, he would be placed in an Omega Rank for acting and whining like a pup who couldn't catch squirrels or mice.'_ Once Miss Martian and Superboy came down as well and with a glow-stick for each teammate to use as lights, they quietly followed the sound of splashing waters and low rumbling the reptiles were making while pulling the heavy sacks of money._  
_

**_[Wouldn't the money get all soggy from the sewer water?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

_**[The bags are most likely waterproof, so they should be keeping the money dry. Croc may be part-crocodile, but his brain isn't that small, KF.] **Dick  
_

As they followed the reptiles from afar but close enough to still hear them, Robin could make out talking from the gators and crocodiles.

**"Why must Master have us get him so many green from big building?"**

**"What Master says, goes!"  
**

**"Enough talking, you Lizard-heads! Just keep pulling, before Master gets angry of us taking our time."  
**

_'Strange... Even though Killer Croc should have the abilities on talking and communicating to reptiles, I don't think he should be able to get them to call him 'Master' and the gators don't really have an Alpha to call as their own Master, even though the males do fight over a female in mating season...' _Robin's eyes narrowed through the darkness. Even without the glow-stick, he could still clearly see within the dark and can make out parts of one of the bags being pulled.

**_[How much farther, Rob?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Don't know, it's too dark to tell or to find the light-switch. Miss M., how much further?] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[Just a couple of turns, and then we should be able to hear the roars of the falls and that's where the third-hole on the left should be at.] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

**_[Alright... Once we reach the entrance, go into Stealth Mode and stay in hiding until I give the signal.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[And that's when we fight, right?] _**_Conner_**_  
_**

_**[You got it, Supes.] **Dick  
_

**Minutes Later...  
_[Dude, this is taking forever!] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Keep your boots on, KF, and calm down. We're almost there, the roar of the falls is getting close.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

_**[Really? I don't hear anything, rather than the sewer waters and the reptiles making those rumbling noises.] **Wally  
_

_'Damn it, I hate it when my sharp hearing makes me hear things sooner than others.'  
_

**_[Never mind, I think I just mistaken the gators and crocodiles' rumbling for the waterfall.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

_**[No, wait a minute. He's right, we're getting closer.] **Conner  
_

_'Once again, saved by Superboy.'  
_

With the the help from the glow-sticks and the sounds of the reptiles, they were able to make it towards the waterfall and quietly watch how the animals get to the hideout by pulling on the bar-fence with their jaws and closing the hole behind them with their tails.

**_[If you will do us the honor, Superboy?] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

_**[It will be my pleasure...] **Conner  
_

Superboy, with his massive strength and the moment they couldn't hear or see the reptiles, yanked the bar-fence away from the hole, causing some of the bricks to fall as well, and tossed the bar-fence away.

**_[Though I may say this a lot, but that is sure one way on making an entrance.] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

_**[Alright, people, time to go into Stealth Mode.] **Dick  
_

Kid Flash pressed against the logo on his chest, which activated his suit to go into Stealth Mode, while Miss Martian morphed her clothes into her Stealth Mode clothes. Robin and Superboy, however, didn't have to change nor did they have their own Stealth Mode clothing, but they seemed to be able to hide very well without any. Once everyone was ready to continue on, they quickly and silently went into the hole and ran straight down. As they made their way straight ahead the tunnel and even when they just entered, Robin could hear voices from far away.

_"Excellent job, my friends! You see, boys? With communication to the animal you have in your blood and a animal controlling chip, you got yourselves slave animals to steal and do our bidding." _The Boy Wonder let loose a low growl from the words of Killer Croc.

_'Should've known... Using the control chips, created by the Mad Hatter himself.'_ He then stopped his growl, and then let out a small smirk. _'Even in this disgusted environment, I should be able to located the chips on the animals and break them from Croc's control.' _He then held up a hand, stopping the team from behind._  
_

**_[Do we attack them now?] _**_Conner_**_  
_**

_**[Not yet, Superboy. Just need to do a little electricity in the room, and then we can rumble with the gators. For now, stay put until I give you the signal.] **Dick  
_

Before his could say anything to him and when Kid Flash lifted his glow-stick, the Boy Wonder was already gone.

**_[I hate it when he does that!] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

While the team waited for their youngest to give the signal, Robin swiftly made his way towards the end of the tunnel and hid within the shadows the moment he was out. Out in front of him was a set of stairs, which lead to a floor over the hole he came out of. Up on the floor seems to be a mixture of a living and a kitchen, with a big-metal table in the center... And sitting at the table is Killer Croc and his gang, along with the gators and crocodiles sitting behind Croc. On top of the table was a bunch of bundles of money and the only light in the room was the light shining down from above the table, with the rest of the lights being left off.

_'Once the fight starts, Croc is going to hope he gets a nightlight in his cell.' _Robin thought, crouching down on all fours to the ground and slowly making his way towards the light-switch that was over on top of a smaller-hole to drain the rest of the sewer waters elsewhere. As he made his way towards the light-switch, he noticed that some of the reptiles were staring at his then heard their rumbling, a sign that meant they either smell or hear him.

**"Someone's here..."**

**"An intruder!"  
**

**"Where is that rat?" **Killer Croc and his eight men stopped counting the money when they heard the gators growling.

"We're not alone, they sense something or somebody here." Killer Croc told his men, as he got up from his chair and try to search around his home. His golden-eyes searching through every corner of the entrance and living-room, his mighty-tail thrashing around, and his long-claws clenching and releasing their grips. "Where are you, ya little rodent?" He growled out, lifting his head in the air and smelling for any scent that is different from his homes.

**_[They found you, huh?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

_**[Don't worry, KF, they only sensed me here but they don't know where or who I am... Yet, that is.] **Dick  
_

"Though I can't tell where you are, judging that your scent has been covered with the sewers, my friends and I shall find you." Croc then turned to the men. "Get ready, and be prepare to exterminate a certain rat in here."

**_[Robin, let us come out and attack. I can use my psychic powers to turn the switch on.] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

**_[No, Miss M. Let me gain their attention, and then you can come out.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[Would be best if you hurry, I'm really looking forward to fight than getting drench in sewer water.] _**_Conner_**_  
_**

_**[On it, Supes.] **Dick  
_

_'Besides, I do owe him for saving me from Wally's questioning.' _He thought, getting back to a standing position and prepare himself to run. Without hesitation, he let loose his cackle and swiftly got to the switch. The moment he pulled the switch on, he immediately leap in the air and sent a kick towards Killer Croc's face.

**_[Now!] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

Once the word was given, the three teens spring into actions and went after Croc's men that were trying to shoot them.

"Boss, it's an ambush!" One of Croc's men cried, as he tried to shoot Kid Flash, who was moving too fast for him and the darkness made him very will hidden in his Stealth Mode suit.

"It's the little kitties of the Justice League, and it seems that the Batman sent them to find us." Croc growled, glaring at Superboy knocking out two of his men grabbing them and hitting them together and noticing three more of his men have been pushed against the wall by the invisible martian. He then turned to the alligators and crocodiles. "Sick 'em, boys!" He ordered, gathering all the money in one of the waterproof sacks and heading towards the hole out of his hideout. Mostly everyone heard the command, but Superboy and Robin were the only two who heard Croc give the commands to the reptiles and watch him trying to get away with the money.

"Boss, wait up!"

"Help us!"

"Don't leave us behind, comeback!" The cries of Killer Croc's men went on deaf ears, and the last of them fell when Robin knocked him out by kicking him in the head. That was when the alligators and crocodiles came up, blocking the exit and away from Killer Croc.

**"We shall not let you pass!"**

**"You won't be getting our Master that easily!"  
**

**"Prepare to be our meals, children!"  
**

_'Alright, time to locate the chips, and fast.' _Robin thought to himself, sniffing and looking for something that could be holding the small device onto their rough skins.

"Uh, Rob, they look ready to eat us! What do we do?" Kid Flash asked, panicking when he saw saliva leaking through their jaws and the way their growls make them sound hungry.

_'First acting like an Omega, and now panicking... Yep, he's definitely part of Barry's pack, even though he's from Iris's side of the family.' _"First of all, calm down and stay whelmed. Second, they're being controlled by Killer Croc and we have to find the chips."

"And third?"

"I just told you earlier that not everything has to have a third reason, KF!" The moment Robin turned his gaze from one of the alligators, one of them jumped on the Boy Wonder and soon had him pinned to the ground.

"Robin!" Miss Martian cried, scared that the reptile is going to eat him or is going to kill him. Superboy was about to go over and pull the animal off of his teammate, but Robin held out a hand.

"Wait!" He cried, thrashing underneath the alligator and getting himself on top of the reptile and on its belly. _'There it is!' _He finally found where the chip was at, which it was underneath its neck and being covered by a waterproof dark-green tape.

**"Get him off of me, get him off of me!" **The gator underneath the boy called out to the other reptiles, trying to snap its jaws or scratch the boy with its claws. But for some reason, the Boy Wonder was able to keep both of its front paws down with only one arm holding them down and went towards the tape with the other.

**"You can't be serious, Rip Jaws!"**

**"He's only a human, a mere child!"  
**

**"I'm not kidding here, there's something odd with this boy! He's somehow strong, much stronger than the keepers from the Zoo!" **Robin smirked at their words and then yanked the tape off of the gator, along with the chip that has been attached to the tape. Even when the chip has been removed, the gator, now known as Rip Jaws, thrashed around and this time used his tail to try and shove the boy off of him.

_'Alright, Rip Jaws. I think it's time for you to take a nap.' _Robin thought to himself, and then placed both fingers at the area near the alligator's neck and jaw. The instant the fingers went to the gator's weak-spot, Rip Jaws finally stopped and then went limp underneath the Boy Wonder. _'Pressure-points, you just got to love them when using them against your enemies.' _He then lifted his gaze towards the rest of the reptiles, who were now circling him and the rest of the team.

**"Don't think that just because you were able to get Rip Jaws, means that we'll be easy to go down as well." **Robin leap away from Rip Jaws, and then turned to the team. "The chips should be underneath their necks, so try and get them off." He then got off the upper floor, now back to the bottom floor towards the hole, and then made a quick ran down the tunnel.**  
**

**_[Robin, wait! How do we put them to sleep, like you just did?] _**_M'gann_**_  
_**

**_[Pressure-points, Miss M. Once you get the chips off, get their pressure-points between their neck and the end of their jaw. I'm going after Killer Croc, so be sure to get his men tied up.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[And the gators, Rob?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Just don't get them mad when they wake up.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[And how is that suppose to help?] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

**_[Simple, they may change their minds on eating you, KF.] _**_Dick_**_  
_**

**_[Dude, so not cool!] _**_Wally_**_  
_**

_**[Talk to you later about this, need to stop Croc!] **Dick  
_

_'Damn... Because of the gators and his men, he'll most likely make a run for it... Looks like I don't have any other choice, but to change.'_ He then stopped running and closed his eyes, as he slowly got down on all fours again and took deep breathing. Even if he's now touching the waters through his gloves and smelling the stench of the sewers, he still kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to change. His ears going to the top of his head, jaws and nose forming into a snout, uniform vanishing and being replaced with midnight-black fur, hands and feet turning into paws, and a tail coming out from behind. Once the transformation has been completed, he snapped his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes open and then took off into a full sprint._  
_

**"I'm coming for you, Killer Croc!" **He snarled, his voice sounding a bit older and yet smoother.

**With Killer Croc...  
**"No doubt about it, Batman's little sidekick is going to come after me." Croc said to himself, he as tried to get the bars back in place when he found out that the door to his hideout has been yanked away from the entrance. While he went on closing the hole, he had placed the sack of the money beside the entrance so he could grab it when he was done covering the hole. "And I bet my entire money that it was the clone Kryptonian that pulled my door down."

**"You're right on that, Croc." **A voice from the shadows told the villain, startling him from putting the bar back over the hole.

"What the? Who's there?" He called out, searching through the dark tunnels and area of the sewers.

**"Having trouble seeing? Don't worry, I'll get the lights for you." **As if by magic, the lights from above turned on and shocking Croc to stare at the lights. He then turned to the hole he came out of, knowing that the light-switch for this area was at.

"Is it you, Bird Boy?" He said, letting a low-growl from his throat and getting down on all fours. "If it is, then you might as well be ready to have your wings clipped!" He then licked his jaws and fangs, as if preparing himself to get dinner.

**"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're mistaken me of a different animal." **Croc soon heard splashing sounds coming his way, two steps coming at a time.

_'What the hell? Is he nervous and is taking quick steps? And his voice, it sounds a bit older... Something doesn't feel right.' _"And why is that, Bird Boy?"

**"Because if I were a bird, would a bird sound like this?" **As the splashing sounds came closer, Killer Croc heard a snarl coming up from the darkness of the hole.

_'That doesn't sound like a human snarl,' _he thought to himself. _'Sounds much closer to a... A dog? No, it sounds bigger and rougher than a dog? But what kind of dog?'_ "Who, or _what_, are you?" He was then answered with a smirk, which was followed by a chuckled, and then the same cackle that he and the rest of the villains would hear from the Boy Wonder but only deeper and it was rumbled by a growl. _'This definitely doesn't feel right, and I can't tell if it's really the Bird Boy or not?' _"Alright, time to stop skewing with me! Show yourself, so that I can kill you and get away with my money!"

**"I don't think you're going to like what you see, or what you're asking for... But, since you asked me t-"**

"I DIDN'T ASK, I DEMAND TO SEE WHO THE HELL IS MESSING WITH ME WHEN I CAN'T SEE WHO IS THE ONE CAUSING IT!"

**"Alright, if you insist..." **The snarling came back, and the steps from the hole began to slow down. While the steps gotten closer, Killer Croc went into cracking his knuckles and neck to prepare himself a fight.

"Lets do this, Bird Boy!" He yelled, letting loose a roar of a crocodile would call out when getting ready to defend its turf.

**"I alright told you, Crocodile, I am neither a bird or a human."**

"If you're not the Boy Blunder or a bird, then what the hell are you?" Soon, the steps stopped in front of the hole and the figured still stayed hidden within the shadows of the hole.

**"A creature that others believe to exist in fairy tales and stories." **Croc suddenly saw a paw stepping out of the dark hole, though to him it almost looks as though a piece of the darkness was coming towards him.

_'A creature from fairy tales? Is this some kind of...' _Then, another paw came out and it showed an arm with midnight-black fur connected to it. _'Wait a second... Two steps at a time, snarling and growling from a kind of dog, and paws?'_

**"Still haven't figured it out yet, Croc? Too bad, because you're going to learn that some fairy tales actually do exist." **Killer Croc then saw a snout coming through when the first paw came out again, with the lips showing some white powerful fangs that looks as though they can bend hard metals and rip through solid flesh and muscles with only one bite. Even though he still couldn't see the mystery person, Croc could actually see Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes glaring dangerously at him and much more vicious than the gators did when he went to kidnap them.

"You... You can't be... There's just no way!" He yelled, slowly backing away a bit further from the hole without noticing while still growling at the enemy. The figure smirked, with the lips forming into an amazed smile.

**"So, you finally figured it out. Huh, Lead-Head?" **The smile quickly vanished, and then both lips parted away to show the villain all of its powerful fangs. **"Sadly, you're too late!" **Before Killer Croc saw it coming, the figure leap out of the hole and landed on top of the human-gator with its fangs aiming at the villain.

**Back to the Team...  
**"Finally, we're done!" Kid Flash cried, shoving the last crocodile away from him and backing up behind Superboy and M'gann when they finished their gator wrestling too.

So far, the Speedster had a scratch on the right-side of the hip-area that had part of the costume missing and a sprained left-arm when he was just bitten when removing the chip. Luckily, though he had to risk getting a nosebleed, he vibrated his arm through the grip of the crocodile and then hit the reptile's pressure-point while removing the chip. The Boy of Steel only had scratch and bite-marks all over his shirt but no damage to his body whatsoever, thanks to his Kryptonian-blood to withstand the animals' fangs and claws. M'gann, thanks to her telekinesis-powers, she didn't get attack at all and took care of both the last alligator and crocodile.

When Superboy has taken hold of all the reptiles by grabbing them by the tails and M'gann had the men being lifted by her psychic-abilities, they heard Killer Croc's roar and war cry. The three teens panicked when they heard the villains cry, fearing for their youngest member who just left to go after the villain. Since he had nothing to hold, Kid Flash was the first to leave and used his super-speed to get to Robin and Killer Croc first.

"Hang on, Rob! We're coming!" He called out, seeing light at the end of the tunnel. The cries of Killer Croc was all the Speedster could hear, but he couldn't hear the Boy Wonder at all through the villain's screams... Of pain, and fear?

_"No, stop!" _The voice cried, startling Kid Flash when he heard the voice coming from Killer Croc. Once he reached the end of the hole and was out, he was completely shocked to find Killer Croc all scratched and banged up. He was also wrapped up in the bars Superboy has yanked out from the hole, with his tail and feet being the only ones not bound, and looks to be knocked out. He also saw Robin carrying the bag of money on his back, while keeping a firm grip of the bars wrapped around Killer Croc with his left. Unlike Killer Croc, who has multiple wounds and bleeding, the Boy Wonder had fewer wounds on him and the worst one it looks to be was his right-leg bleeding and most likely fractured.

"Rob?" Kid Flash said, gaining Robin's attention and earning a smirk.

"Took you guys long enough to finally take care of the gators," he said. "Still not a fan of alligators and crocodiles, KF?" His only response was the Speedster to let out a tiring sigh and fall to his knees.

"And you had us completely worried when we heard Lead-Head's cries, when you weren't completely harmed at all?" He said, giving the Boy Wonder his annoyed-glare. "Not cool, dude." Robin simply smirked at his words, and then went into dragging both Killer Croc and the money towards the direction they entered the sewers. However, with the waters pushing against his legs and the injury on his right-leg, the twelve year-old stumbled and got down on his right-knee. "Rob!" Kid Flash was at his side in two seconds flat, helping the Boy Wonder back to his feet. "You need help? I can take both the Lizard-Man, and the mon-"

"No, I got it." Robin replied, gaining his footing and limping his way through the sewer waters. The Speedster shook his head in disbelief.

_'Sometimes, I wonder if he was really adopted by Batman or if he's actually Bruce Wayne's son.' _He wondered, following the twelve year-old from behind so he would be ready to help him again.

**Eight Minutes Later...  
**"Let me go, let me go!" Killer Croc cried, trying to break free from the bars holding him and to fight back against the cops taking him back to the Arkham Asylum. Because of his injuries from the fight, he couldn't free himself from the bars or use his tail as much since it had numbers of bite-marks on it, and the fact that it's been broken from those bite-marks. Because of his adrenaline, however, he had just enough strength to walk on his scratched-up legs and be able to talk when he had a bite-wound over his throat. Killer Croc then turned his attention to the team, mostly glaring at the Boy Wonder who was helping Superboy on taking the reptiles into cages when the Gotham Zoo handlers came to take them back. He then let loose a roar, gaining all the polices and handlers' attention, especially the team. "YOU!" He yelled. "IT WAS YOU! IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN YOU!" He then tried to break free and get to Robin, but the injuries on his body and the police kept him firm.

"Geez! Whatever has Croc this anxious, we better be sure to keep him under lock-down until he calms down!" One of the guards said to the other, pulling the villain towards the van.

"It was you! You were that wolf!" Killer Croc pressed on, falling to his knees when the cops pushed down on his shoulders to get him inside the large-van. The team turned to Robin, who had also looked confused.

"He must've been seeing things when I threw my smoke-bombs at him," he suggested.

"LIAR! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, NOT HUMAN AT ALL! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY WOUNDS?"

"How else, Lead-Head? My Batarangs, and taser." The boy's answer seemed to have only angered Killer Croc even more, as he kept thrashing around and trying to walk out of the van instead of allowing the cops to get him inside.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, BUT I SPEAK THE TRUTH WHEN I SAY YOU'RE A WOLF! OR BETTER YET, A WEREWOLF!"

"We've heard enough from you!" James Gordon yelled out, then pointing at the van. "Help them put him away, boys!"

"You heard the boss, get him in that van and get him out of here!" Harvey Bullock told the boys, not bothering to help them shove Killer Croc into the van. Once the police were able to get him into the van and after sedating him when he tried to get out of the car again, they closed the doors and let the guards take him back to Arkham. Once he and his men were gone, Robin handed the money towards commissioner Gordon.

"Thanks, son." He told the Boy Wonder, smiling and ruffling the twelve year-old's hair, which earned him a carefree laugh.

"Glad to be of help, Commissioner." Robin said, smiling at the detective. He then stared down at the boy's leg, looking rather worried at the small-pool of blood it was making.

"You going to be okay, son?" Robin simply nodded his head.

"I'll be fine, just going to need a few days rest and I'll be flying before you know it." James shook his head. "Besides, I'm just glad to finally get the alligators and crocodiles back to the Zoo." He then turned his gaze towards the reptiles, watching them circling around the cage and looking rather happy to be going back to the Zoo. While the team talked with the Commissioner, Robin limped his way towards the cage that held the five animals. "Hey guys," he whispered. The five reptiles made their way towards the boy, but they didn't bother to snap or growl at him. "You glad to be going back to the Zoo?"

**"You bet! We're glad to finally be free from that deranged human-gator."**

**"The main reason we were controlled by him, was because we refused his proposal on freeing us from the Zoo."** Robin pretended to be stunned from their words, for he has been to the Zoo for quite sometimes and could tell they enjoyed living in the Gotham Zoo.**  
**

"Glad to hear you guys actually like living in the Zoo, though I thought many animals at the Zoo would want to be free and live in the wild."

**"Like? We 'love' living in the Zoo! Free food, clean water, not too crowded spaces, and daily checkups!" **Robin chuckled at their words.

"Well, the Zoo is very happy to hear that they're going have you five coming back. And this time, they're going to have better security so it doesn't happen again." The five reptiles chuckled and laughed from the news, lifting their heads in the air as if being told a very funny joke.

**"They better, or who else will be able to take our place?"**

**"But anyways, thank you for helping us break free from that human-gator's control."** The Boy Wonder smiled at their words.**  
**

"It was nothing, really. Though my team and I had to knock you guys out, since you five were panicking after getting the chips removed."

"Hey, Rob!" Kid Flash called out, getting the boy and the animals to stare at the team and the detectives. "It's time to go!" Knowing it would be best to wrap up his chat and not keep Batman or the team waiting, he then turned back to the reptiles.

"Well, I better get going."

**"And again, we thank you and your friends for rescuing us."**

**"We hope to see you again soon, young Wolf-Pup."** Robin soon backed away from the cage when the handlers went to the van to start the journey back to the Gotham Zoo, and then quickly as he could went back to his friends. Kid Flash placed an arm over Robin's neck.

"What were you doing back there, having a conversation with the gators?" Robin let out a sigh.

_'Sometimes, I wonder if Wally is a wolf, because he seems to get what I'm doing or about my wolf-blood life.' _"Something like that, just wanted to be sure they weren't too badly injured when you guys were taking care of them." The Speedster let out a laugh from his words, giving the Boy Wonder a playful noogie.

"Look who's talking," he said. "For a short guy and somebody who is nearly a teenager himself, you definitely tangoed with a crocodile tonight." Robin then pushed the Speedster off of him, grabbing for his grappling hook from his utility belt.

"Killer Croc is lucky that I didn't bring my dance-shoes, or he would've had the dance of his life." _'By being placed in a body cast for months, and wishing it was Batman that was taking care of him and not me. He was lucky that KF was coming, or he would've been in a four moons body cast. Heck, I should be lucky I turned back after knocking Croc out before either could see me turn back into my human-self.' _He then aimed the hook towards the bank they were one nearly half an hour ago, and gave it a couple of tugs to be sure it was secured. He then turned to the Commissioner. "It's been fun, but it's time for us to leave." He then let the grappling hook pull him up, while Miss Martian flew herself towards the invisible Bio-Ship, Superboy leap his way towards the roof, and Kid Flash ran up the wall to catch up. As he neared the rooftop, Robin saw a shadow of a bird passing by the wall he was scaling and looked up to see a raven. It circled under the night's light, which was circling over him, and letting out a couple of caws.

**"Are you He?" **It was a male, from the sound of its cry and the size of its body from where the boy is at.

_'He?' _The Boy Wonder wondered, still watching the bird circling above him and Gotham.

**"Are you He?" **The bird said again, starting to get on the boy's nerve.

_'Who is that bird talking about, and why do I have this feeling that I've heard that raven before?'  
_

"Hey, Rob! You alright down there?"

"Do you need me to lift you up here?" Robin simply glared at the bird for a while longer, until he allowed himself to be pulled up by the grappling hook.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He called out. "I just thought I heard something, it's probably nothing." Once he was up on the rooftop with his team and as they made their way back into the Bio-Ship, the raven's cry stopped the boy.

**"Are you He?" **Robin simply glared at the bird, and made his way inside the ship.

_'Something is familiar about that bird, but where have I heard him?'_

"Well, now that we're done, we can go back to Happy Harbor." Kid Flash said, stretching into his seat while the ship slowly hovered in the air. "And the first thing I'm going to do once we're back, is-"

"Grab a snack, play video games, whining and mourning of Artemis not here, and then fall asleep on the couch." Robin said, snickering at the thought.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to d-" When the Speedster realized what the Boy Wonder just said and realized what he did also, he glared at the boy when he started laughing. "Hey..."

"What?" Robin said, trying to control his laughter, which got Miss Martian to giggle and even Superboy to chuckle. "That's what you mostly do after every mission. Unless you have to take a shower or have to go home, you do the three obvious things: Eat, play, and sleep."

"He has point there, Wally." Superboy backed up the Boy Wonder, earning a glare by the Speedster.

"And we have the cameras at the cave to prove it, if you don't believe us." Miss Martian added, still giggling at the event that's happening. Even with his face covered by his gloved-hands, the teams could clearly see the Speedster blushing in embarrassment. As they continued their way back to Mount Justice, Robin's attention was caught outside when he heard a cry of a raven. He then recalled hearing a raven's cry two years ago, just before he went to sleep when it was a month before the anniversary of his family's death.

_'It can't be that same raven, can it?' _He wondered, squinting his eyes through the windows to see if he could find the black-bird. However, because of the night-clouds coming in and the feeling of not getting enough sleep has started to come in on him, he couldn't see the raven anywhere. _'Oh well, it could've been just another raven mistaken me for another black-wolf anyways.'_

"You okay, Rob?" Kid Flash asked the Boy Wonder, noticing him being awfully quiet and seeing him getting close to falling asleep.

"I'm fine, just tired." Robin answered, letting out a yawn, though covering it, to probe his point. "I was only able to get three hours of sleep last night, and only an hour and three fourths from the day before that, and at least thirty-seven minutes the day before that." Miss Martian gave the boy a worried expression, while Superboy looks ready to pound anybody who tries to keep the Little Bird awake any longer, and Kid Flash simply rolled his eyes.

"Again, with the math talking?" He said, smirking at how the boy looks ready to just fall asleep right there and now. "Get some sleep, bro. I think we can all use some good sleep, after our little workout on gator wrestling."

"True, but we need to go wash up." Miss Martian pointed out. "And we all need to be checked out for injuries, especially Robin."

_'And once the Alpha sees me soaked and injured, he's going to go "Daddy-Bats" on us and will most likely take me back to the Manor, again.' _While the teens continued on talking, Robin felt his consciousness slowly slipping away into the darkness from exhaustion. _'Not to mention, Wolf would want to know what happened on the mission once I wake up... Might as well catch some Z's and face Daddy-Bats when I wake up, and tell Wolf the news of our mission when I can think clearly.' _Just before he did fell into sleep, he heard the cry of a raven from a far distance.

_**"Are you He?"**_

_'Am I who?...'_

* * *

Now, whenever Dick transforms into a wolf, imagine his voice being Kiba's from Wolf's Rain. When he thinks while as a wolf, it'll be his normal voice. Yes, the gators know that he's a wolf, which will be explained in the later chapters. When Dick said 'moons', it's another word for 'months'.

R&R


	4. Change Begins

_Pain... His whole body was in absolute pain, and yet he doesn't know why. He then realized he is in his wolf-form, and is crouching down over hard-earth. His ears perked up to the sounds of lightning striking, roaring thunders, growls and whimpering of... Other wolves? And in front of him, he could hear snarling of an older wolf... And in his eyes, he saw a giant black-wolf in front of him... A full-blooded Werewolf, and he looks ready to kill the half-blooded Were. Dick, though he slowly felt himself backing away a bit, let loose his snarl at the older-wolf, even showing all of his fangs to let the black-wolf know he won't go down that easily. As he kept snarling, the older-wolf lifted his lips into an amused smile.__  
_

**"I must admit, you certainly are brave." **_His voice, sounding very dark and gloomy, sent chills down the boy's spine. The smile soon gone away, replacing with a simple frown._ **"However, if you were a full-blood like the rest of us, then I would've most likely accept you as my own pup, a son, my own successor." **_His words seems to have pained Dick greatly, and made him snarl a bit louder than before._

**"I am nobodies successor, nor will I be anybody's son!" **_He barked, his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes glaring at blood-red eyes._ **"My father died with most of my pack-mates five years ago, and my uncle soon passed on four weeks after the incident! Since the day I watched them fall to their deaths and had been given the call of my uncle's passing, I became a Lone Wolf!" **_The older-wolf simply chuckled at his words, his lips lifting up a bit for a small-smile._

**"And that is why you half-breeds should never had existed," **_he said._ **"In this world, there is a law that separates our destiny and divides the weak from the strong. And you, my dear pup, are caught in the middle of that law... For you are He!"** _Before he could react, the older black-wolf leap in the air and aimed his fangs and claws towards Dick. Despite most likely staring death in the face and knowing he has very little chance on winning this fight, the boy gathered all of his strength within himself and launched himself towards the full-Were in front of him. Just as they were about to make contact with each other, their fangs inches away from each others fur and neck, a struck of lightning came down._

* * *

**Now Waking up...  
**"**NU**!" Dick cried, allowing his eyes to finally open from sleeping and leaning over the bed. Outside of his window, it was pouring rain and flash of lightning struck down. The twelve year-old tried to catch his breath, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and reached for the glass of water he had placed on his dresser before he went to bed. As he struggled to calm his beating heart, he turned his gaze towards the window to watch the flash of lightning. He then realized that he was in his bedroom in Mount Justice. _'Luckily for me, Bruce must've decided to let me stay in the mountain for the three days.' _He thought to himself, as he slowly moved his legs off the mattress and stood on his left-leg since his right was still injured. He then heard scratching sounds coming from the other side of his door, along with the sound of whimpering and growling.

**"Brother, are you alright? Please, let me in or come on out." **It was Wolf, and Dick felt actually glad to hear the white-wolf wanting to be with him and thought some company would do him some good. So, after carefully changing into his civilian clothes and putting a pair of sunglasses in one of his jacket's pockets, he limped his way towards the door and allowed the metal-door to open. Just as he predicted, Wolf stood in front of him, with worry and relief held within his golden-yellow eyes. **"Was it another nightmare, Brother?" **Wolf asked, backing away a bit to allow the boy to come out of his room and then came to the right-side of the boy to help him walk.

"I don't know, Wolf." Dick whispered, knowing that it was very early in the morning and that his teammates are still sleeping in their dorms. "It's a new kind of dream, and yet a nightmare at the same time." Once they were in the living-room and Dick was sitting on the couch facing the TV, Wolf sat beside his legs.

**"Are you saying it was a mixture of a nightmare, and a dream at the same time?" **The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, Wolf, I don't think it was really a dream at all." He replied, staring at the blank-screen of the TV. If the teams looked into their reflections, they would just see 'them'. However, rather as a wolf or human, Dick would always see his reflection of his wolf-form and the humans will only see his reflection as a human when he is in his human-form. Though he may appear to be sitting, but he is really laying down in the appearance of his wolf-reflection. Wolf cocked his head to the side.

**"Then, you're suggesting it was a vision?" **Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, Wolf, I'm not so sure. It could've been just a simple dream, or a nightmare. Not sure about it being a vision or even becoming a simple warning, but it could've most likely just been a dream." The sound of thunder and lightning rumbled within the walls of the cave and the sound of rain quickly turned into a sound of falling rocks, which means it was now hailing. Soon, they stayed silent for a good while, both simply enjoying each others company the moment Dick slid off the couch and sat beside the white-wolf. Through the reflection from the TV, the boy was smaller and shorter than Wolf, for the white-wolf had been genetically engineer and experimented on, making the white-animal twice as big than the boy. However, the black-wolf from his dream, because he was in fact a full-Werewolf, he was twice as big than Wolf!

**"Do you wish to talk about your dream, Brother?" **Wolf broke the silent, even though the room wasn't completely silent from the harsh weather outside. Dick shook his head.

"I think it would be best to just let it go," he answered. "If the dreams do continue on, however, then I will tell you... Only if you want to hear, that is." Wolf lifted his lips into a smile, and then bent his head his down to nuzzle the boy's raven-hair with his nose.

**"If you need a listening ear, I'll be here when you wish to talk."** Dick smiled at the white-wolf, placing his right-hand on top of Wolf's head and letting the large-animal to lay his head on his lap. **"For now, I think it'll be best to sleep, since you only had at least three hours of sleep while Batman was treating your injuries for at least half an hour."** The boy let loose a yawn and allowed his body to lean towards Wolf's body, feeling warm and secured from the white-wolf's fur and knowing that one of his pack-mates is with him if danger were to come.

"I still have a lot of explaining about me nearly blowing my cover, huh?" He earned a snort from the white-wolf.

**"You got that right, Brother. Don't think I hadn't seen the news of Killer Croc calling you a 'Wolf', let alone a 'Werewolf', while being taken away by the cops. Be glad that you didn't reveal your blood to the others, and that you were able to finish Lizard-Head with fewer injuries."**

"That may be true, but the problem is I didn't transform in front of Croc and I turned back into a human after I knocked him out while I was still a wolf. However, I think he still recognized my voice from the lower tone and the wounds he inflicted on me while we were fighting."

**"You could be right on that, and even if he didn't realize it was you by sight and hearing, he would've most likely noticed your scent from the previous fighting you would encounter him with Batman." **The animal then let out a yawn, nuzzling the boy's left-arm and moving a bit to get his head to lay on Dick's left-hip and stomach. **"And now, my little brother, it is time to go back to sleep." **The twelve year-old chuckled also, until he felt his eyes slowly drooping down.

"You're right, Brother... Good night."

**"Sweet dreams to you too, Dick." **After exchanging best dreams to each other and the warmth of each other battling the cold coming throughout the cave from the weather, they both finally went back to the Land of Dreams.

**Two Days Later, Midday...  
_"RECOGNIZED: ARTEMIS, B-0-7; RED ARROW, B-0-6!" _**The moment the two archery heroes had been announced throughout the mountain, Wally made a beeline towards the Zeta-Beam and soon had a very-soaked Artemis in his arms.

"Artemis, you're back!" He cried, not bothering to noticed her completely wet from head to toe and placed the both of them on the couch, with the blonde sitting in the redhead's lap. "I've missed you so much, Babe!" Artemis rolled her eyes, as she allowed Wally to pull her into a kiss, knowing that the Speedster will eventually find out that both she and Roy are completely soaked from the continuous rain after their little celebration on being reunited once again. Once he finally came to the living room, Roy shook his head from watching his 'younger brother' giving Artemis kisses and that he didn't bother to greet him after he took the blonde. He then felt a hand on his left-shoulder, and turn to see Kaldur standing at his left and greeting him with a smile.

"You both have returned already, my friend." He said, not bothering to see Wally and Artemis finally breaking it and the Speedster finally noticing her wet and his clothes finally wet. "Was it raining where you were camping at as well, or is it something else?" Roy simply smirked at the Atlantean's question, as more footsteps and paws coming into the room as well.

"You could say a mixture of both," he replied. Before Wally could ask why, somebody already beat him into talking.

"Uncle Ollie was bothering you on fishing with him, setting the tent that you all had to sleep in, and his snoring was keeping you both up all night." Roy stared completely startled at Dick, who was sitting in the one-chair couch, with Wolf sitting beside him. "You have some bait-stains and more water-stains on your leg-pants, your hands got rope-burns, and there are bags under both your eyes." The older-redhead smirked at the twelve year-old's explanation.

"Jr. Detective got it right again, as usual." Before he could've seen it coming, he was soon found onto his back and Dick on top of him with his right-hand holding onto his neck.

"You know how much I hate to be called that, Roy." The boy said, slightly tightning his grip before letting him go and getting off of the redhead's chest. "Don't call me that again, or I'll send you back to where you went camping at and have you hanging in a tree for the bears." Roy leaned up to watch the boy heading out of the living room, with Wolf walking by his side, as the redhead placed a hand over his throat to rub some of the soreness off.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked the others, as Kaldur helped him back to his feet. Wally simply shrugged.

"He's been liked that ever since our mission with Killer Croc," he replied.

"Not just him, but Wolf as well." Conner added, as he went to sit on the other couch of the living room. "I think he's simply mad that he couldn't come with us, and had to be watched by Billy again."

"Don't think so, since Rob was the one to suggest he stays behind for being made leader." Wally reminded, as he let Artemis go from his grip when she told him so. "If he were mad from being left behind, wouldn't he be mad with Rob?" Conner shook his head.

"Even if Robin did tell him to stay behind, Wolf wouldn't be mad at him since both he and I made a connection with Wolf." Roy soon sat in the couch with Wally, and Kaldur went to the one-seat Dick was just in.

"Robin could simply be upset from Batman putting him in position of leader again, since we all know he no longer desires to become leader after going through the Trai... 'Incident'." Kaldur suggested, thinking that the mission with only four of them brought back bad memories to the boy.

"Yeah, but we all know that he'll become leader one of these days." Wally said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Even if he doesn't want to, he needs to be prepare when that day comes and being leader on some of the missions should be good exercise for him."

"Or just make things worse..." Conner muttered to himself, knowing that they wouldn't hear him. "Anyway, is there another reason why both you and Artemis came back from your camping trip?" Roy seemed a bit uneasy by the clone Kryptonian's question and with Artemis gone to take a shower, he has to tell the rest of the team their reason.

"Well..." He turned his gaze towards the doors that leads to the Briefing Room. "While we were camping, there was something odd." The teens turned their gaze to each other, having confused looks.

"Something odd, like what?" M'gann asked, sitting next to Conner after placing baked snicker doodles on the coffee table. The older-redhead remained quiet for awhile, as if trying to find the right words to answer the martian's question, until he finally spoke and his words really surprised the team.

"Did any of you guys know that there are wolves at the Grand Canyon?"

* * *

**At the Briefing Room...  
**Even in a different room and at a far away distance from the living room of the mountain, both Wolf and Dick could hear the conversation going and the question Roy just asked startled the twelve year-old from focusing on watching Gotham City through many of the security cameras on one holographic screen.

**"Brother?" **Wolf asked the boy, noticing the child had stopped typing onto the holographic keyboard and had his head lowered instead of watching the screen. **"Could they be the ones you told me about?" **Dick nodded his head.

"They had to be, since they're the only pack that lives at the Grand Canyon." He answered, as he summoned another screen and made quick typing onto another keyboard for the second screen. "Not only that, there aren't suppose to be any wolves living at the Grand Canyons." The second screen then popped up a bunch of newspaper Coconino County of Arizona. So far, no news say anything about people seeing wolves at the Grand Canyon. However, there were some that are starting to get suspicious about traces of wolves couple of years ago. Some like: _"Giant Coyotes Leaving Bigger Tracks?", "Coyotes Increasing, Goats and Elks Decreasing?", _and _"Coyotes Formed Giant Pack, and Now Howling like Wolves?" _"No doubt about it, it's definitely them." Wolf, who was laying in the center of the room, made his way to stand at the left-side of Dick and stared at the screen to see the titles and recognized that some of the pictures do have traces of wolves on it that definitely doesn't belong to coyotes.

**"Have the humans seen them?" **Dick shook his head.

"Most of these sightings have been made from mostly campers and hikers, and them seeing the wolves are caught by night." The boy then pulled out a third screen, and then summoned a small film on YouTube from user that claimed to have seen wolves while camping at the Grand Canyon. The scene was a bit fuzzy, and kept on shaking from the user holding the camera while recording the sight of afar off distance of part of the Canyon while there was being heard on top. "However, every time somebody tries to find them, they can easily hide their tracks and turn into their human-forms to act like campers or hiikers themselves. Besides, the humans try to find them at night, even when they can't see very clearly during the night." He then closed the third screen after the short film had finished playing, and then closed the second screen when the computer finished scanning for anymore 'coyote' sightings.

**"You're not worried they're going to be caught, Dick?"**

"Even if they were to get caught, police or detectives will believe they've been experimented." After going through all the cameras and making sure that there are no villains attacking Gotham, Dick let out a tiring sigh and turned both the screen and keyboard off. He then turned to the white-wolf, and smiled. "You wanna go for a walk in Gotham, Wolf?" The white-animal lifted his lips into a smile from the question, and let loose a bark of glee while wagging his tails.

**"I would love to, Dick! I've never been to Gotham before, and I had been hoping to go there for the mission." **Dick patted the wolf on the head.

"And I'm still sorry to leave you behind," he said.

**"Don't worry about it. It's just like I said, you were doing what was best for a pack-mate." **The twelve year-old then pulled out a chain-collar from his pocket, with a small tag hanging in the center of the chain, and placed it around Wolf's neck. **"However, why must I have this chain wrapped around my neck?" **Dick then pulled out a leash, and attached it behind Wolf's collar.

"In my town, people will think you're a stray following me and dog catchers will try to take you away, no matter how strong or big you are. Even if they don't catch you, it's better safe than sorry and not freak out the humans any further."

**"You mean, there were other wolves that came to Gotham than I?"**

"Well... They're not really wolves, they were hyenas and pets to both the Joker and Harley. But, there was this man who's been forced to turn into a werewolf-like creature after taking a chemical from a scientist who tried to plague Gotham with the use of stray animals and another chemical. Other than that and the two Timber Wolves from the Gotham Zoo, you're most likely the first wolf to stroll across the city I protect."

**"And what of the rest of the pack?" **Wolf asked, as they made their way towards the Zeta-Beam.

"They'll be fine, and will probably be too busy talking until they hear the computer announce us leaving."

* * *

**Now in Gotham City...  
"This place, is so big." **Wolf commented, staring at the tall buildings of Gotham, while he and Dick walked the sidewalk after leaving the alley that had the 'out of order phone booth'.

"Well, that's Gotham for you: Big, crowded, and full of many dangers since it's part of New York City." Dick told the wolf, knowing that the citizens wouldn't be able to hear him.

**"I can also see why you prefer to be at the mountain, instead of having to stay here." **The white-wolf then rubbed his right-paw at nose, trying to get rid of the itching feeling and smell that lingers in the air. **"I don't know how you can stand living here, Brother."**

"If you live in this city, even for a few days, you'll eventually get use to it." Suddenly, the sound of trash cans tumbling and being knocked over caught their hearing, which came from an alleyway next to the Gotham Mall. They soon saw an orange-van parked next to the sidewalk in front of the alleyway, and then saw a crowd of people forming in front of the alley.

**"Wonder what's happening over there, humans performing their gifts?"**

"Doubt it, the security camera didn't show any humans going to perform outside of the mall. Not only that..." As they made their way towards the crowd, Dick then saw the words '**GOTHAM CITY'S ANIMAL CATCHERS' **written on both sides of the van. "It seems the catchers are just catching a stray, not really a big deal to have made a crowd of people to form."

"Alright, lets bring it to the van!" One voice from the alley yelled out, as the sound of three other voices made a bunch of grunts or moan sounds.

"Boy, this dog must weigh around a hundred!" Another whined, with sounds of feet scraping and dragging out of the small space between the buildings. Along with boots scraping against the hard ground, did Wolf and Dick also heard the sound of claws scratching and low growling and loud barking.

**"Let go of me! I shall not surrender to you humans! I must find Him!" **Wolf turned his head to stare at the boy.

**"Sounds like they have a stubborn one on their hands," **he said. Dick simply smirked.

"So it would seem like it." The sound of snarling and growling grew louder, as the men pulled the animal towards their van.

**"Release me, humans! I must find Him!"**

"Stay back, folks!" One of the catchers, who had noose wrapped around the animal's neck, told the crowd of people that had been circling them. Wolf and Dick then heard a couple of people screaming when they saw the animals, with children crying in fear and men backing away from the sight.

"What kind of dog is that!?" A man yelled, pointing a finger at the animal.

"That can't be a dog, it's a monster!" A female cried. Wold and Dick turned their gazes to each other, and then made their way in front of the crowd to see what kind of 'monster' the animal catchers were taking in their van. Dick's eyes widen when he saw it wasn't a dog, nor a monster... But a giant Timber-Wolf, who was twice as big than Wolf.

**"Dick... He's a..."**

"I know, Wolf." The boy whispered, watching the three men lifting the wolf into the van and locking the door before the large animal could turn and jump out. Once they had the animal loaded and the crowd finally calmed down and began to disband, the animal catchers went to the front of the vehicle and took off towards the shelter. Wolf and Dick glared at the orange-yellow van leaving, knowing what they saw was no ordinary wolf.

**"Brother?..."**

"Not now, but soon." The white-wolf grunted in an agreement, and they went off to continue their walk. As they left the alley, a certain raven had watched the whole event and then flew towards the direction of the van.

* * *

**The Next Day, in the Fields of Wayne Manor...  
**The sound of hooves pounding and horse panting through the cold-frosted air in the middle of another cloudy day was all Dick could hear and see, as he rode his faithful black-horse. A four year-old mustang, with light-blue eyes, he had named **Lună**, through the frosted-thick trees of the field's forest with no saddle or reins. To others, it would seem very dangerous on riding a horse with nothing on the horse. But to Dick and his horse, it was completely right and... Well, freedom. Both could feel their hearts pumping, the taste of the cold fresh air, the wind blowing through their black hairs, the cool air blowing against their skins... But most of all, how they both felt connected to each other while galloping through the forest in the middle of Winter.

"Get ready to jump, **Lună**!" Dick cried, leaning over a bit towards his horse's neck and grabbing a fist of her mane in his hand. **Lună** whinny in a reply.

**"Hang on tight, Dick!" **She said, as she gathered more speed into her legs to get out of the forest much quicker. Once the trees were out of their sights and surrounding and when they saw a hill up ahead, **Lună** gathered all her strength into her legs and leap over the hill blocking their path to where they were heading to. When they landed on the other side of the hill and as the black-mustang kept galloping, Dick raised a fist in the air and cheered.

"Alright, **Lună**!" He cried, now patting his horse with the hand he just formed as a fist as she kept galloping. "I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" The black mare turned her head to the left, smiling at her young rider. Dick smiled back at his horse, admiring the white-circle in the center of her face that makes him think of the moon, which was partly why she was named **Lună**.

**"We're almost to the cliff, Dick. You ready?" **She asked, turning her head back to see where she's going.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the boy replied. Once they reached the hill and when **Lună** stopped galloping, she stood on her hind-legs and let loose a whinny in hoping that the wind would carry it on while waving her front-hooves around. As she whinny, Dick lifted a fist in the air again, and cheered with his companian. Down below the cliff they stood, they could see Wayne Manor and Gotham City much farther from their home. Even when their was still frost and snow from mid-December, the ice from the streams and rivers had already thawed and they could clearly see green-grass underneath the cold substance. After their victory cries, **Lună** got back to standing all fours and both went quiet. Besides the wind still blowing against their hairs and skins and both still panting for air, it was very relaxing to human and horse. Dick then patted **Lună** on the neck. "You ready to get down?" **Lună** snorted as a reply.

**"Just as you told me earlier, ready as I'll ever be." **She said, backing up from the cliff a bit and stomping a hoof into the hard-dirt like a bull getting ready to charge. She then gathered the speed and strength into her legs to do a quick gallop and then launched herself off the edge of the cliff. As they both went down, **Lună** shifted her body to the right and positioned her hooves once they would reach the ground. Soon, they were sliding down to the cliff until the black-mustang launched herself again and landed into a stream that would cushion their landing and trot back onto land. Dick then got off of **Lună** to let her shake the water off of her, while got down on all four and shook the water off of him as well. Once both gotten most of the water off of them and thought about walking the way back home to catch their breath, Dick turned into his wolf-form and both wolf and horse walked back towards the forest to head their way back to Wayne Manor. **"You sure it's wise of you on becoming a wolf during the day?"** **Lună **asked the wolf, putting both her ears foreward incase she hears anything that would be a sign for humans. The wolf simply smirked.

**"There's nobody hear besides us and some forest animals, ****Lună."** Dick answered, smiling up at his horse friend. **"Before we went riding, I did a quick scope and made a quick check that Bruce had to work at Wayne Enterprises and Alfred went to go shopping."** **Lună **rolled her eyes from his information, but smiled down at her young friend.

**"Even so, I just want to be sure that no humans will harm you if they see you walking with me in your wolf-form." **The twelve year-old wagged his tail and gave her a couple of barks that makes the horse think of him more of a pup than he looks.

**"If you're so worried about humans seeing me as a wolf, how about a race back home to the stables to make time go faster?" **He suggested, going into down-underdog position while in a playful mood. **Lună **stopped walking, giving him a serious look and folding one of her ears back.

**"Dick..." **She said, stomping her hoof a bit. **"I'm being serious about this."**

**"I am too, and there's nothing wrong on being careless every once in a while, right?" **The black-mustang rolled her eyes in annoyance.

**"Only when you're human, then yes. As a wolf during the day, however, no." **Even after being raised by the twelve year-old for her whole life ever since her mother died, along with her... Well, 'father' being raised by Bruce Wayne, the black-horse was still no match to his taunts or his 'Puppy-Dog Eyes' trick.

**"Aww, come on. Please, ****Micul meu Lumina lunii**?" He begged, giving her a couple of whimpering sounds and making his eyes grow more bigger. With his eyes flatten and his eyes looking up, the horse was struggling on resisting the 'Sad-Face'.

**"Nope, not gonna work on me." **She insisted, turning her gaze towards the mountain, swishing her tail, and stomping her left-hoof into the ground. The whining and whimpering still continued, and when **Lună **slightly verted her gaze back down on her friend, she was immediately drawn to his face. Knowing that she had loss, she let loose a snort. **"Alright," **she agreed. **"However, we take the shortcut to the stables, so that Bruce or Alfred won't be able to see you as a wolf and you can put me away quicker." **Dick smiled in satisfaction, and then did an actual flip in the air in glee.

**"Deal!" **He barked, now jumping and running in circle around the black-mustang. And with that said, both gotten ready into position for their little race. **"Ready..." **He started, stomping his right-paw into the dirt and smiling with excitement.

**"Set..." ****Lună **said, stomping the same hoof into the ground and smiling.

**"GO!" **They both cried at the same time, and then both thrusted themselves in order to try to get ahead of their competitors. So far, it was **Lună **taking the lead by inches, while Dick was already starting to catch up. As they ran, both would either leap over rocks sticking out of the ground, ducking from branches, or just simply showing off their moves while racing towards the stables. As they neared the exit of the forest, both saw the fences of their field beginning to show. Both horse and wolf turned an eye at each other, smiling on what they were thinking at the same time, and putting more speed and strength into their legs.

**"I'm going to win this, Little Bird!" ****Lună **cried, getting ready to jump. Dick simply chuckled at her calling him by a nickname he had taken up by Bruce while he was still new on living at Wayne Manor.

**"In your dreams, ****Lumina lunii!"** He barked, as the fences grew more closer with each step they took. Once the white-barrier was in front of them, both put all they had into their hind-legs and launched themselves over the fences. Both had to tuck their front-legs very high, practically having their hooves or paws touching their chests, in order to get the first half of themselves over. While stretching their front-legs towards the grass, they had to curl their hind-legs to prevent them from tripping or having their feet stuck. Once both had safely landed on the other side and when the site of the light-brown stables close by, they continued their galloping or running through the frost-covered grass **Lună **was still taking the lead, which got her to lift her head and show off as she continued to gallop.

**"I told you I would win, Dick!" **She called out behind her, snorting as the stables grew bigger. Just as she was about to cross, a rush of wind from behind caught her off guard and then saw Dick sitting in front of the stables with a smile on his face.

**"You were saying, ****Lună?"** He asked, cackling at the shock look that his horse was giving to him while she tries to catch her breath.

**"What... But how... You were..." **The boy simply smirked, as he allowed himself to turn back into his human-form and opened the door that was labled as **Lună's **stable.

"You should know that Weres are a lot faster than ordinally wolves, **Lună**." Once the mare was able to catch her breath, she made her way towards his open stall and turned back to face Dick while he closed the door.

**"But you are only half-Were, Little Bird." **She reminded, letting loose a yawn.

**"Even if he is only half, ****Lună**, he is still a Were." Another horse, who was also a black-mustang reminded the younger horse. And according to his name on top of his stable, Cobalt is the horse of Bruce... Also, the father of Dick's horse. Though at the age of fourteen, Cobalt was a big and very strong horse. **"And let that be a lesson to you, my daughter: Never judge your opponents, and never show off while you are still racing." ****Lună **lowered head over the door, placing her soft-muzzle into the boy's hand and licking them to show him her apologize.

**"Yes, father... I am sorry, Little Bird." **Dick simply smiled at his horse and gently placed his hands over her face, stroking one-side of her face and the other holding her in place to keep some of her mane from getting into his face.

"There is nothing to apologize for, **Micul meu Lumina lunii**." Cobalt smiled at the two, as he lifted his head and whinny while laughing. **Lună **gave him a playful glare.

**"I'm not that little anymore, 'Little' Bird." **The twelve year-old had to give her his carefree laugh, which seems to brighten any horses day.

"No matter how big or old you'll get, you will always be **Micul meu Lumina lunii **to me and our family."

**"Just like you shall always be Little Bird to us all, Young One." **Cobalt said, placing his muzzle against Dick's left-shoulder and getting him to laugh by the horse playful nipping that was tickling him. Goosebumps appeared on his arms, which was visible since he is wearing a black t-shirt and sweat-pants in the middle of a Winter February. **"And speaking about our family, you better head back to the Manor. You know how Alfred and Bruce would get worked up, if they see you outside in just a t-shirt and sweat-pants with no coat or shoes on." **Dick rolled his eyes on the older-mustang's words, while **Lună **whinny as she laughed.

"I will, just as soon as I put the blankets on you guys." He said, heading towards the storage-room of the stables to grab a couple of blankets. Not only were Cobalt and **Lună **living in the stables, but six other horses are also owned by Bruce since his mother was an animal lover and much of a horse-whisperer. And even if he doesn't have her blood, Dick has also proven that he is also an animal lover and horse-whisperer, for being half-wolf and being raised at the circus to help the circus animals.

**"So, how did your ride go, you two?" **Cobalt asked, as Dick sat the pile of blankets on a chair and pulled the top blanket out, which was dark-green with the American-flag on the top right-corner of the blanket on it. Both **Lună **and Dick smiled, as the boy placed the green-cover over Cobalt's body without having to go inside the stables.

**"It went well," **the mare answered. **"We both had a very great time, since we needed a good run to burn off some energy." **Dick then pulled out a dark-Cerulean/Sapphire blanket, with a moon and a bunch of stars covering all over the cover.

**"I'm glad to hear that, my daughter." **Cobalt then turned to the twelve year-old. **"And I had hoped you both didn't scale your way off the cliff after your little victory cry." ****Lună **flattened her ears back, with Dick flinching from the stern voice in the older horse's words. Both give nervous laughs at his words. The stallion twitched his left-ear to the side, giving them a glare from his chocolate-brown eyes. **"Well?" **The mare rubbed her right-hoof in a small-circle on the ground.

**"Well, we didn't..."**

**"But..." **Dick turned, and smiled at the stallion.

"We slid down instead, since Bruce forbid me doing it again from last Spring's attempt."

**"And you both chose to slide your way back down, while it was still Winter?" **Both just smiled at the older-horse.

**"You didn't tell us we couldn't, father." ****Lună** said, going to the left-corner of her stall and eating some hay. Cobalt let loose a sigh, and shook his head from side-to-side.

**"It seems you got the excitement and dare-devil stunts from me, ****Lună."** He said, turning to his right of his stall and drinking water from the bucket. As they ate and drank, Dick went to put the rest of the blnakets on the other horses, which was four boys and two other girls. Some of the horses, right now, are simply being fostered after being neglected or abused until they're to find new homes to have a better life. And so far, they were doing very well and are on the road to full recovery thanks to Bruce and Dick. Once all horses have blankets and plenty of food and water in their stalls, he bid them all good-bye and then went back to **Lună **and Cobalt.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." The wind then blew against them, making the twelve year-old shiver a bit but made no move to cross his arms. Before he could turn to leave, **Lună **grabbed for a piece of his shirt into her mouth.

**"What's wrong, Dick?" **She asked, noticing his sad expression suddenly on his face when he was just happy and cheerful a minute ago before putting blankets on the other horses.

"Nothing, girl." The boy replied, smiling sadly at her and petting her face to get her to let go of his shirt. "Just tired, must be from our race. But hey, at least tomorrow is Sunday and we get to spend our last day to spend together before I have to go back to school and head back to Mount Justice." He then held her face in both his arms, and placed a kiss on the white-circle of her face. "Behave, **Micul meu Lumina lunii**." Without another word from each other, Dick turned his back and made a beeline towards the Manor. As they watched the boy head towards the house, both Cobalt and **Lună **turned to face each other.

**"It's that time again, isn't it, father?" **Cobalt nodded his head.

**"Within a moon, he will celebrate his day of birth without his birth-family once again. And soon, the beginning of April shall come..."**

**"And Dick will start mourning for the loss of his family again." ****Lună **lowered her head again, releasing a sad sigh. **"Just as I would mourn for my mother..." **Cobalt lowered his head, and rubbed his head against the mare's head.

**"I know how you feel, my daughter. Though I may not know what had happened to my parents, for I've been taken away since I was only a Colt... And though I may not be your father by blood, I will still be your father and will be here for you... Just as Bruce will be there for Dick, whenever he will need him." ****Lună **smiled sadly at the older-mustang.

**"But when Dick will have to leave and find his father's wolf-pack, will Bruce be able to be there for him?" **That question seems to bother both horses, as they turned their gazes back to the Manor when they heard the sound and saw Alfred pulling up in the garage.

**"Lets hope so, ****Lună... Lets hope so..."** _'For I fear the consequences that Dick will have to pay, whether Bruce is there for him or not.'_

* * *

**Two Days Later, at Gotham Academy...  
**"And remember, class, we have only four months left until the art competition closes and they announce the winning school for the million dollar prize." Mrs. Gordan told her Art III class, slowly walking around the class while observing her students doing their own art ideas for the art competition. Their assignment, and only assignment they had been doing ever since the beginning of school, was paint on one of the three choices: A story, expression, or emotional. The students are allowed to use as many paints and frames as they need, and the due date was a week before their last day of school, which is on June 1st.

When the teacher came to the table that Dick was in, she smiled when she stared at the art he was doing from behind: It was a painting of a black wolf-pup, with hope-filling blue-eyes, crouching in front of an adult black-wolf with navy-blue eyes, who was also crouching in front of the pup in a playful position. What surprises Mrs. Gordan was on how well Dick painted the two animals, since they actually look like an actual artist painted them and not a twelve year-old student in Gotham Academy. She then placed a hand on the boy's right-shoulder, not startling him from his work as he kept stroking the background of an inside cave the two wolves were in.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Gordan?" The twelve year-old asked, not bothering to look behind him but gently placed the paintbrush on a paper-towel beside the frame.

"No problem, Richard. Just admiring your artwork, is all." The teacher answered, staring at the art and then back to the boy she had in her grasp. "Is this an emotional art? An expression? Or is it a Story?" Dick simply shrugged.

"It's sort of a mixture of all three, since I made a couple of art before this one." He explained, sounding a bit nervous and embarrassed. "I know we were suppose to choose one of the three choices, but-"

"I didn't say you had to choose one, Richard." Mrs. Gordan told the boy, releasing her hold on his shoulder and leaning over to have a closer look on the picture. "Where, and when did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, it sort of came to me from a dream around the middle of September, before you gave the announcement about the art competition."

"I see... And the reason why you chose to do wolves?" Dick lowered his gaze towards his hands.

"It's personal, Mrs. Gordan."

"Yeah, everything that's personal is because about his old day as a Circus Freak!" A student yelled out, snickering from a table at the far-right corner of the room. It was another Junior, who was four years older and taller than Dick, who had been bullying the younger boy ever since his first day in Gotham Academy. He was Hunter Crossly, who was also known as the 'Black Jaguar'.

"Hunter!" Mrs. Gordan called out, glaring at him. Even though she was in her mid 40's, she has a way on control her students, especially if there were at least twenty of them inside her class room at once. "I thought I made it clear to work quietly, and I don't tolerate students messing with any of my other students." Hunter simply snorted at her words, completely unfazed at her glare.

"Yeah, right." He said, leaning over in his chair and placing his feet on the table. "I'm only saying what's true, since we all know Gypsy is really a Circus Boy."

"Mr. Crossly, one more word out of you-"

"On speaking what's true about Charity Case?" That did it. Hunter had no idea who he's messing with, especially which teacher he was back talking to.

"Mr. Crossly. Office. Now!" She ordered, pointing towards the door while making her way towards the phone to call the office. Hunter simply shrugged, got out of his seat, gathered his stuff, and slowly made his way towards the door. Right before he did, he shoved Dick's right-arm with his right-elbow and gave him a glare that meant 'I'll deal with you after school'. Dick simply went back to his artwork, trying to get his mind off from the seventeen year-old's words. He then felt a hand on his back, and knew it was Mrs. Gordan. "I'm sorry about Hunter, Richard." The boy simply put on his fake smile.

"It's alright," he replied. "I'm fine, really." Mrs. Gordan gave him a worried look, with some of the students giving him concerned glances while the rest worked quietly to listen on their conversation better.

"If you're sure..." Dick nodded his head at the teacher's words, and soon felt her remove her hand off of his back to let him know she was now leaving him alone.

_'Thank you,' _he thought to himself. _'I already have enough problems on my hands, I don't want to cause anymore from the teachers.'_

**Three Hours Later...  
**The final bell went off throughout the whole school, and both students and teachers went into packing their things to get home. Once Dick had changed from his Extreme P.E. clothes and had his stuff gathered, he made his way towards the entrance of the school. However, leaning against the wall, waited Hunter.

_'Here we go again, better wrap this up before Alfred or Bruce comes.' _The boy thought to himself, glaring at the older boy, who made his way towards the twelve year-old.

"Finally, took you long enough to come on out, Freak." Hunter said to the boy, staring down at him and smirking at how small Dick was.

"Is this going to take long, Hunter?" The twelve year-old asked, trying to walk pass the older Junior. "Somebody is going to pick me up, so I can't st-" Before he could see it coming, which he could but can't draw attention, he was lifted by the collar of his shirt and was tossed to the wall.

"You were right on that, Grayson." Hunter said, cracking his knuckles while walking towards the fallen boy. "Somebody is picking you up, but it ain't who you think it would be." Dick was then lifted in the air again, and was tossed towards the right-side wall of the school. Other students stopped when they saw the commotion, and circled around to see what was going on. Hunter then grabbed the boy by the neck, holding him against the wall. "It's because of you, that I have detention for two days. But now I can return the favor, only it'll be ten times worse." He then held up a fist, and punched Dick in the stomach. Though it felt more of a push in the stomach to the twelve year-old, he had to act like the kid he is and act like he just had the wind knocked out of him. The hand tightened around his throat and Dick had to claw, but gently, at Hunter's hand. "You should probably know why they call me the 'Black Jaguar', Gypsy." Hunter then fished out some iron-knuckles from his right-pocket, slipping them through his fingers. "Because whenever I punch out my punching-bags, I would leave my claw-marks on my preys." He then punched Dick on the left-side of his face, leaving behind a bruise to form and a couple of scratches from the hard-metals of the knuckles. The other students did nothing to stop Hunter, knowing that they would probably end up next on his list, and that was a fate worse than death. The moment Dick turned his head to face the bully and just when Hunter was about to punch him again, a small black-figure swooped from the air and was now in front of the teen's face. "What the hell?! Get it off me!" Hunter let go of Dick's neck, while trying to reach out to the figure in front of his face that is now pecking his face and slapping him with its arms. The students all backed away from the Junior, while Dick focused on gaining his air back into his lungs. Throughout all the yelling, was a bunch of 'Caw!' 'Caw!' that caught the boy's hearing.

**"Go, now! Flee!" **Dick looked up, and stared completely shocked at the raven fighting and holding off Hunter.

"You?" He whispered, since his throat felt like somebody was still holding onto it.

**"Go! Must help Raven Claw!"**

_'Raven Claw?' _Wonder the twelve year-old.

**"Go! Raven Claw will follow!" **Finally getting what the raven wants and knowing it was his only chance, Dick quickly grabbed his stuff that was on the ground during beating and made a quick sprint towards the exit of the school. Even when he was outside of the school and knew he was suppose to wait for either Alfred or Bruce to pick him up, he didn't stop and was soon running throughout the city with no mind to where. Even when his legs were burning and his lungs were still out of breath, he just kept on running until he found himself at the Gotham Park. He then went towards a tree that was inches from the fountain, and climbed up until he placed himself on a branch that could hold his weight. As he struggled to catch his breath, his thoughts wondered back to the raven that just saved him from earning another punch from Hunter.

_'He saved me, but why?' _He wondered, leaning his back against the tree and letting the wind to cool him down. _'He must've been following me, that's the only explanation on how he came to my aid before Hunter could place another mark on me. Even though raven and wolves help each other, there has got to be a reason on why he saved a half-blood like myself, but what?' _He then heard wings flapping coming his way, and knew that it was the raven.

**"Good, you listened to Raven Claw." **The black-bird said to Dick, as it landed on a branch at the right of the boy. **"Smart-Pup listens to Raven Claw." **The boy finally found out who the raven was talking about.

"And I'm guessing you're Raven Claw?" He asked, holding out an arm for the raven to sit on, which the bird did.

**"This raven is Raven Claw." **The black-bird answered. **"Raven Claw and Hook Fang had been searching for He, but Hook Fang got caught and is held with dogs and cats." **Dick narrowed his eyes from the bird's words, recalling a name that his father told him that was a very close friend of his and his uncle.

"And who is this 'Hook Fang' you speak of, Raven Claw?" Instead of an answer, his only reply was a peck in the arm that made his arm jerk a bit.

**"Smart-Pup not so smart Raven Claw thought," **he said. **"Pup was there when humans took Hook Fang, who was with white-wolf three suns ago."**

_'Three suns ago, meaning three days ago... With white-wolf, meaning I was with Wolf... And taken by humans, which would mean... Oh-no...' _Dick's eyes widen when he recalled the event that just happened when he had Wolf with him.

"You mean that wolf, the one that the catchers took away, was Hook Claw?" Raven Claw let loose a 'caw', which means 'yes' to the boy.

**"That's why Raven Claw needs pup's help, need pup to free Hook Fang. Must find He." **The raven then let go of the boy's arm and began flapping, hovering himself next to Dick. **"Pup, will help Raven Claw?" **The child folded his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, thinking of what he should do.

_'I hear no lies to what he said, and he also speaks the name of my father's friend... But still, who is this 'He' Raven Claw speaks of?' _He then got pecked in the head, but lightly so he wouldn't be forced off the branch.

**"Will Pup help Raven Claw?" **The raven asked again, getting rather anxious while staring at the sky to show the sun beginning to set. Right before he could answer, Dick's smartphone began to vibrate from his backpack. The boy pulled his cell phone, and saw the name 'Bruce' on the bottom of the small-screen. The boy winced at the name, thinking and knowing that Bruce had arrived at Gotham Academy and is probably calling for him when he couldn't see him waiting at the front of the high school.

_'Great,' _he thought. _'Now I have two problems on my hands, and both of them won't wait for me to solve one of them.' _Raven Claw then tugged on his sleeve, which the hand that was holding the small phone was in.

**"Pup! Help Raven Claw!" **Now Dick knew the bird is growing impatient, and from the look in his eyes on his cell phone still vibrating, he looks ready to steal it and perhaps destroy it.

_'And if I told Bruce and Alfred that a bird took my phone, they'll most likely not believe me and I'll probably be grounded for two weeks with no patrolling... But if I don't call back or head back to the school, I'll probably be grounded for a moon and under watch by DaddyBats himself.' _Dick then let loose a sigh, and put his smartphone back into the small-pocket of his backpack. _'Sorry Bruce, but I'm afraid this is far more important than heading home... Besides, this is more of a family emergency.' _He then turned to Raven Claw. "Lets go, I know where Hook Fang could be held at." Raven Claw seemed satisfied of the twelve year-old's words, that the black-bird circled around the boy after he leaned away from the tree and rubbed his small-head against Dick's right-cheek.

**"Raven Claw thanks Pup," **he said. **"Raven Claw knew Pup would help Raven Claw find Hook Fang, for Pup most likely must be He." **Dick narrowed his eyes when the black-bird called him 'He' again, but chose to keep quiet and hopped off the tree-branch he was on. Making sure that nobody had seen him jump out of the tree or that Raven Claw is at his side, Dick took off towards the direction he knows where the animal catchers take strays.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later, Now at Gotham's Animal Shelter...  
**"Well, here we are." Dick told Raven Claw, who landed on Dick's left-shoulder after stopping in front of the small building.

**"Raven Claw came to building three suns ago," **the bird said. **"Hook Fang in room with bigger and dangerous dogs, separated from weaker and friendlier cats and dog." **The boy narrowed his eyes from the information.

_'No doubt he's in the Second Room,' _he thought. _'Lets hope they don't plan on... Well, putting him under.' _He then turned to the raven. "Go check to see if Hook Fang is still in the Second Room." Raven Claw nodded his head.

**"Pup can count on Raven Claw," **he said. Without a moment to spare, he spread his black-wings and flew off towards the back of the shelter. While the raven went to check, Dick went inside the shelter to see if he could get some more information before helping Hook Fang to escape. Once he entered the building and one of the employees saw him enter, he was completely shocked.

"Oh my... Richard Wayne!" The adult, who looks to be twenty from his appearance still looking of a teen, cried. "Why, it is an honor to have Bruce Wayne's son to come to the shelter at this time of day!" Dick wanted to roll his eyes from the adult's reaction and how idiotic he is for calling him 'Bruce's son' when he and everyone of Gotham knows he isn't, but had to restrain himself and act like a well-behaved child he is. He then went towards the desk. "How may I be of service of you? Looking for a pet to adopt?" The twelve year-old nodded his head.

"Yeah, something like that." He said, smiling as kindly as he could to the man. "I'm hoping to convince Bruce to let me adopt a pet, and I decided to get an early start on finding a pet. If it's alright, may I please check your kennels?" He then stared down at the adults name tag, which said 'Tristan' on it. _'The name suits him,' _he thought. The adult, now known as Tristan, nodded his head, and quickly let Dick through the double doors that held the kennels of the strays they had found in Gotham. Right before Tristan actually opened the door, the sound of dogs barking and cats meowing had already caught his hearing.

**"Help, somebody get me out of here!"**

**"I don't belong here, let me out of this cage!"**

**"Release me! I can't stand being here any longer!"**

**"I rather die, than to be here any longer!"**

Dick gave them sad glances at the sight of the animals pacing or clawing at their doors, but seemed to give them pity when they kept on calling the shelter 'here'.

_'They all know what this place truly is: A trail, a judgement... A sentance to live, or to die.'_

"Well, Mr. Wayne, you see any pets you want to adopt?"

_'If I could, I would buy out this place and adopt all these animals and the rest of the strays of Gotham.' _"Uh, are these all the pets you have?" Tristan gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid so," he answered. "Sorry if you couldn't find the pet you wanted." Dick let loose a sigh, and then turned his gaze towards a metal-door behind the adult.

"Are there any pets in there?" He asked, pointing at the door. That caused Tristan to jump.

"No!" He cried, freaking out and now pushing the boy out of the room when he heard the sound of loud barking from that door.

**"Release me, humans! I command you to release me, or I shall tear this place apart and lock you in these cages myself!" **Dick smirked when he heard the voice through the door, knowing that his hunch was correct.

_'Now that I know where he is, I'll have to plan phase two on freeing Hook Fang.' _Once they were out of the room and at the front desk, he gave him a confused look. "You sure there aren't anymore pets? Because back there, I could've sworn I heard a dog barking?" Tristan, who seemed still freaked from hearing the barking, nodded rapdily.

"I'm sure, honest!" The adult then turned his gaze towards the two doors, shaking when he could still hear the loud barking from the metal-door. Dick then shrugged.

"Oh well," he said. "Thanks for showing me your pets, I hope that next time there will be a pet for me that I might adopt." He then exit the shelter without hearing another word from Tristan, and then quickly towards the back of the building. There, he saw Raven Claw circling in front of a window and cawing repeatedly. When the black-bird saw Dick, he swooped down towards the boy and landed on his right-shoulder.

**"Pup must free Hook Fang! Pup must help Raven Claw free Hook Fang by night!" **The bird's words were frantic, which warned Dick that the humans are most likely going to put him down by tomorrow or are going to send him to the zoo if they discovered that he's a wolf and not a giant black-dog.

"And we will free him, but we must wait until dark." He told the bird, as he made sure nobody was around to catch him scaling up the shelter and hiding on its roof. Raven Claw hopped on the ledge of the rooftop, cocking his head to one side to the other.

**"Why wait? Must free Hook Fang now!" **The raven's feather from his back began to stand up, and his black-eyes glared at the twelve year-old.

"If we free him now, we'll get in trouble by breaking in and stealing him. At night, we'll be able to sneak in and help Hook Fang get out." His cell phone then began to vibrate again, letting Dick know that Bruce is most likely calling him again. _'Yep, I'm going to be so dead after this.'_

**Hours Later, Now Nighttime...  
**The cell phone in his backpack once again vibrated, for the last thirty time, and it was already getting on both Raven Claw and Dick's nerve.

**"Why small-object still shaking?" **The raven asked, glaring at the backpack on the boy's back that was being shaken by the twelve year-old's smartphone. The cell phone then stopped vibrating, which Dick was grateful for.

"Because somebody is trying to call me," he explained. Right when that relief of not feeling or hearing the smartphone vibrating, it once again start its process all over again. _'That's it, I can't take it anymore. Sorry Bruce, I know I'll get in a lot of trouble for ignoring your calls and not being at the school like you told me to so he could head to Mount Justice, but I don't care anymore.' _He then pulled out his smartphone, pressed the top-right button that was underneath 'Ignore', and then set his cell phone to 'All Sounds Off' so the phone would stop vibrating.

**"Who is calling Pup? Pup's Alpha? Or Pup's father?" **As he placed his cell phone back in his backpack, Dick physically winced from the last words the raven had asked him.

_'If only it was my father, or he is my father...' _"It's complicated," was all he said. They soon heard the front door open and somebody locking the door, which let the raven and boy know that the Animal Shelter is locked up and unsupervised. "Alright, it's time to move in." Dick told Raven Claw, heading towards the direction to the back of the building and leap from the rooftop to the ground with ease.

**"But human sealed entrance. How do Pup, and Raven Claw get in? Will Pup tear seals down?" **Dick shook his head, as he pulled out a pick lock from his pocket and began to fiddle with the locks.

"Not a good idea, Raven Claw." He answered, as he made a few twist and turns with the pick lock. "Tearing down the doors will get the humans suspicious, and wondering who or what teared the doors down." When he heard a couple of clicking sounds from the lock, he placed the pick lock back into his pocket and turned the doorknob to open the door. "Alright, we're in." Just as the door opened all the way, Raven Claw already made his way into the small-room that held a bunch of lockers that most likely has employees their work clothes, nets, poles, snares, tranquilizers... Dick glared at the items that the catchers had to capture the strays. _'What's up with them? Do they think they're working in the zoo, or are actually hunting? Seriously, more than half of these items are mostly used to capture wild animals!' _He then watched the raven pecking at another door, which most likely leads them to another room or a hallway. Dick then found the keys hanging on the right of the door they just went through, unlocked the door, and pushed it open to let Raven Claw out. That door lead them to a hallway, with another door on the right in the middle of the hall. On the right-side of the door, a small sign said 'Sleeping Room'. The twelve year-old glared at the room. _'Sleeping Room? More like 'Death Sentence.'_

**"Here!" **Raven Claw cried, pecking at the door's window. **"Hook Fang in this room!" **The boy nodded his head, unlocked that door, and slowly opened the door to let the raven go in first. As if like a shadow, Raven Claw flew into the darkness of the room and vanished into the shadows. With no lights at all in the building and the only light being visible is the moon's own light from outside the window, Dick slowly opened the door all the way and made his way into the room. It was much smaller than the Kennel Room, since it only had five kennels and five cages on both sides of the room, while the Kennel Room had over thirty kennels and twenty-five cages. Using his sense of hearing and smell, he could detect only one animal within the room, without adding himself or Raven Claw. He then heard the sound of low growling in the room, which alerted the boy that the captured animal has either woken up or hadn't slept in the first place.

**"Who is there? Show yourself," **a voice ordered. The boy simply smiled, and shook his head.

_'Dad did tell me his friend was always too stubborn to turn into his human-form,' _he thought to himself. _'But then again, I guess all full-Weres are stubborn.' _He then slowly made his way into the room, as the sound of growling still being heard throughout the room but luckily not loud enough for the others animals from the other room to hear. Next to the window and on top of one of the cages, Dick could see Raven Claw watching his every move. _'Now I know one of the reasons why wolves would work with ravens, they're very quiet when finding.' _"It's alright," he said to the voice. "I'm only hear to help." The growling had yet ceased.

**"How can I tell that you're not a foe?" **The demand made the boy smirk.

_'Seems that we have some trust issues, which is at times good when telling between friend or foe.' _He then let out a sigh. "I give you my word, as a wolf, that I only came to help Raven Claw free you from the shelter." After hearing the words that the twelve year-old had said, the growling slowly stopped and the sound of paws and claws tapping on the hard-ground was heard.

**"Do you also mean by your blood, Pup?" **As Dick made his way towards the middle of the room, he rolled up the right-sleeve of his school-uniform and bit down hard on his hard enough to draw blood but not enough to break his arm.

"Also by my blood," he answered. And to prove it to the wolf in the kennel, despite him knowing that the animal could smell the scent of iron, he got down to a kneeling position and held out his arm towards the door. After sniffing the arm and watching the red-liquid falling to the ground from the bite-mark of the arm, the animal nodded his head.

**"You've proven yourself truthful," **he said. **"And for that, I apologize for my behavior and not taking your word." **Dick shook his head.

"It's alright, Hook Fang. You were only making sure that you can trust me, and that Raven Claw has made the right choice on bringing me here to help." He replied, lifting his bitten arm towards his face and licking the blood to stop anymore from escaping. A smirk was heard from the kennel.

**"And it seems that Raven Claw trust you, since he doesn't give strangers my wolf-name." **Dick smiled, as he continued to clean his arm until the bleeding finally slowed.

**"Raven Claw knew Pup would help," **the black-bird said.

**"But there's a couple of things that still puzzle me, Pup." **The animal in the kennel said, cocking his head to one side. **"I recognized your scent three days ago, along with an actual wolf from the day the humans took me away. Why didn't you attack them, whether you were human or wolf? Or better yet, why are you in your human-form when there is no human at this moment?"**

"To answer your first question, I can't attack the humans." Dick answered, as he got to his feet and held up the lock that was keeping the kennel closed. "I mean, Wolf and I could've attacked them, but we would've gotten in trouble if we did." He then held the chain up, and just as he did to his arm but harder, he bit down on the hard material and began to thrash a bit while digging his teeth into the chains. "As for the second question, I stay as a human so that I can get around things much better and easier than a wolf."

**"Have you truly abandoned your blood, Pup?" **The growling was heard again, but the sound didn't stop the boy from breaking the chains.

"It seems to me, from the sound of your voice and the way you're still in this kennel, the humans must've drugged you a lot in order to get you to sleep." Suddenly, the chains finally snapped and had falling to the floor. "I'm also surprised that you haven't noticed my scent is much different than your own, let alone recognize who I got my blood from." The growling did stop once again, and was replaced with sniffing once again but with a few grunts with it. The sound then stopped, and was replaced with the door being opened by Dick. "And the reason I stay in human-form, is so that I can prove myself willing to fight in either of my forms instead of favoring one blood over the other." He then made his way towards the door, with Raven Claw now on his shoulder, held the door open when he turned back to stare at the animal still sitting in the kennel. "Come, we must go before dawn comes and the humans comeback." It took a couple of minutes for the animal to move, only to bend his massive head down and lapping the blood on the ground the twelve year-old had made earlier. He then closed the kennel with his snout, and then to slowly make his way towards the two. Once in the hall, Dick locked the door leading to the room and helped the large Timber-Wolf through the next door when it seem to the boy that the animal isn't going to listen to him and turn into his human-form. He then locked the door that lead to the hallway, opened the exit door for both raven and wolf to go through, placed the keys back on the hook after locking the door, and closed that door once getting outside.

**"Finally, fresh air instead of the stench of dogs, cats, 'food' that humans say are edible... But most of all, death."**

"That's because they have to put down pets when humans don't adopt them and have been in the shelter for so long." Dick explained to the disoriented wolf. "Trust me, they don't want to take their lives, but it's the only way to have them pass on with no pain and to make room for new strays they find." Hook Fang then let loose a yawn, as he stretched and shook his body."

**"Really now..." **Hook Fang then glared at the building. **"Maybe I should wait here, and take care of the humans myself." **Acting on instinct, Dick launched himself on the large-animal and held Hook Fang to the ground with his own body.

"You know the law about killing humans, Hook Fang." He warned, glaring down at the Timber-Wolf's golden-yellow eyes with his own Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes.

**"They kill other animals because the humans don't rescue them, Pup! That gives me the right to kill them." **Now the wolf was snarling, flattening his ears back, and showing Dick his fangs.

"But then you could risk our secret to be revealed, even if you were to turn into a human in secrecy, for they have might've already placed a chip on you!" The snarling kept going, while the fangs slowly closed. "Besides, the shelter keeps a stray pet for a moon and then gives them a vile that makes them sleep, which helps them pass on with no pain." He then slowly got off the Timber-Wolf, with the animal slowly getting to his feet as well and shaking off the dirt and snow off of his coat. "Now, hold still. I'll try to get the transmitter, but you'll have to hold still if you don't want the humans to find you once they find you out of your kennel." He then licked his lips and teeth, preparing them to use them once he find the chip. It only took a couple of sniffs and brushing back fur to find the area where the chip is at. "This is gonna hurt..." He warned, as he placed his teeth at the neck area and implanted his teeth into the skin. Raven Claw, taking it the wrong way, swooped down and began to peck the boy away from Hook Fang's neck.

**"Pup, release Hook Fang!" **He cried, as he kept on pecking the boy in the head and slapping his wings in his face, just as he did with Hunter when helping Dick.

**"Stop, Raven Claw!" **Barked the wolf, giving the raven a growl as a warning. **"There is nothing false to what he said, so leave him be." **The small of the wolf's blood grew in the air, while the sound of low growl continued from the large-animal but made no move to stop Dick from getting the chip out of his neck. It seemed like forever, but only took three minutes and a couple of bite-marks to tinally pull the boy to pull the chip out of the wolf and destroy it.

"Well, now you're finally free." Dick declared, patting Hook Fang on the back while lapping on his blood to help clean the wound.

**"Thank you, Pup." **The twelve year-old smiled, as he scooped up some snow help wash away the blood so he wouldn't get his uniform anymore dirtier than it always been while laying on the rooftop to wait for night to come.

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Pup', Richard or Dick is fine with me."

**"Two human names?"**

"My actual name is Richard, but Dick is just a nickname that people would call me if they don't want to call me Richard."

**"I see... And your wolf-name?" **Dick shook his head.

"Haven't been given one, pack died when I was 8 in human-age." No words were exchanged in that moment, not even Raven Claw, who was now sitting on Hook Fang's back, said anything.

**"I am sorry to hear that, Pup... Are you living by yourself?"**

"I've been taken in by a human three weeks after there deaths."

**"And you were by yourself for those three weeks?"**

"No, I had to be at the Juvenile Detention Center at the time when the circus couldn't keep me." Again, silenced was all they could hear until Dick wiped his hands to get rid anymore melted snow or dirt after stopping the bleeding. "Well, the wound will fully heal within a week. Now then, it would be best if you both get out of Gotham, while it's still peaceful."

**"And why must Raven Claw and Hook Fang leave, Pup?" **The raven asked, cocking his head to one-side.

"Hear, there are some 'other humans' who likes to attack this city and cause harm to both human and animals." Hook Fang licked his fangs, and let loose a low growl.

**"And why should we leave, when we Weres can take care of them?"**

"First of all, they're not like any other humans than you have either seen or heard of. Second, a couple of them may not even seem human at all. And third, we don't kill them, for killing is not allowed and is the law to not take a life of any." The growling turned into snarling.

**"That's almost like not allowing a mother bear to get fish to feed her cubs, or a wolf-pack to hunt and stop populations from expanding! Though they may not allow humans to hunt, that law shouldn't enroll anima-"**

"If a wild animal kills a human, then they'll be put down for being dangerous or may as well be placed in a zoo." This time, the wolf smirked and snarling at yet ceased.

**"If the humans are as idiotic as the humans that captured me, then they'll think I'm a do-"**

"They're smarter than the catchers and they'll know right off the bat, no matter how big you appear, that you're a wolf." Suddenly, his watch began to beep and flash-red. Dick groaned, as he lifted his left-arm up and pushed the black-button on his watch. "Yeah?"

_**"Dick, where are you?!" **_Hook Fang went quiet when he heard another voice with them, but had to flatten his ears when he heard a couple of static within the voice.

"Near the Time-Out Café, had a problem I needed to take care of. I'm already heading towards the phone booth."

_**"If it's about that fight you had after school, Barbara told me about it. Are you alright?" **_The adult's voice sounded concern for the child, which hopefully means for Dick that he would got off the hook.

"I'm fine, sorry I hadn't picked up your calls. I'll meet you at Mount Justice." He then pushed the black-button again, and the static went away. "Sorry guys, but I have to go." He then turned his back and was able to take a couple of quick steps, until Hook Fang got in front of him.

**"Wait," **he said. **"Where are you going?"**

"I can't say, Hook Fang. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He then heard a couple of sirens sounds from a couple of blocks away, which told him it was either the ambulance or the police, and he was hoping that it was the ambulance. "Look, you two have to leave this city."

**"Hook Fang and Raven Claw can't, we are still looking for He." **Dick narrowed his eyes at the bird.

"Well, whoever you're looking for, may as well be somewhere else. I'm sorry if I can't help you both find your friend, but I need to leave now." He then ran around the wolf and before Hook Fang to stop him, Dick launched himself from the street towards the next rooftop that was feets away from him. As his figure went smaller, both Hook Fang and Raven Claw were thinking the exact thing that came to their minds.

* * *

I was thinking on using Darcia's voice from Wolf's Rain for the black-wolf from Dick's dream, but I think I may go with Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just let me know which voice you wish for the black-wolf to have, for he will show up in the later chapters. As for Dick being smaller and the black-wolf being bigger, all will be explained in later chapters. Also, using the name of my art teacher. Yes, Dick is in 11th grade, since he is smart and intelligent like Bruce. I know it may seem gross that Dick is licking blood, but he only does that in private and not public since he is part-wolf. Anyway, here are the translations:

**Nu**: No

**Lună**: Moon

**Micul meu Lumina lunii**: My Little Moonlight

**Lumina lunii**: Moonlight

I'll be starting Senior Year on the 20th, so I may not be on that much on Fanfiction since I need to focus and try to graduate. However, I shall try my best to be around when I have the time and during the weekends.

R&R


End file.
